Rinoa's Secret
by Loren
Summary: And everyone knows it but Squall.
1. Rinoa's Secret: One

  
Its been weeks since the defeat of the sorceress and its been so long since I actually felt this happy. Rinoa and I are getting really involved and soon I want to pop the question. I know, I know, we haven't been together that long but we've been through a lot together and it brought us so close.   
  
I guess I'll ask her soon. Not tonight though. She's been a little stressed. I'm not sure why, but its not the right time to ask her something serious. I asked Quistis, because I figured it was a female thing, if she knew why but she said she didn't quite understand the reason either. Maybe its because Seifer is at the Garden again. Actually, he's been a little weird too. He always avoids everyone. Probably because he's shamed of defeat. Whatever.  
  
Oh well, it's not important right now. I glanced at the mirror. I hate ties. Why does this uniform have to have a tie? Who cares?   
  
I hurried my way towards the parking lot. We agreed the best way to get to Deling City was the Ragnarok.  
  
" Hey Zell," I yelled as I went past. To my amazement, Zell looked gloomily at me and waved with no enthusiasm. Not like Zell at all. I'll have to find out later.   
  
When I got there I found Rinoa waiting in a dark navy dress instead of her usual white dress. The dress made her already pale skin seem like she was touched by death. Must be new. Without a great deal of conversation, we left.  
  
" Here we are. Deling's finest," I said as soon as the waiter directed us to our table.  
  
During the dinner, I noticed Rinoa was really withdrawn. Usually she was the one ceaselessly talking.   
  
" Are you alright?" I asked while I was buttering my bread.  
  
" Of course, in a way, yes. Why?"  
  
" You haven't really said anything since we left the Garden," I answered.  
  
" Oh, well, I haven't been exactly feeling great lately," she looked down.  
  
" Stress?" I wondered and sipped my water.  
  
" Yeah," Rinoa frowned," Squall, I have to tell you something very.... very important."  
  
" What is it?" I looked at her with full attention  
.  
" I haven't been myself lately because, well... I'm pregnant," She said shamefully.  
  
" That's why you've been acting strangely lately?" I said.  
  
" Yes. But..."   
  
" Well, I was going to wait to tell you after we were together longer."  
  
" Squall please..."  
  
I kneeled before her and presented the ring.  
  
" I'm not very good at this but, Rinoa, would you marry me?"  
  
Her eyes became so watery. She glanced away.  
  
" What's wrong?" I asked, doubt starting to rise in me.   
  
" I didn't want to tell you that I was pregnant. Everyone told me I shouldn't kept the secret from you. I was scared," Rinoa looked at me with saddening eyes.  
  
" Why? I'm not upset. Especially since I just proposed to you," I replied.  
  
" I can't marry you because of the pregnancy!" Rinoa suddenly burst at me.  
  
" What do you mean?!" I jumped up.  
  
" You want to know why everyone has been looking at you differently?! You want to know why I was afraid to tell you?! God knows I didn't ever plan to be put in this situation!"  
  
" Did you cheat on me?" I looked at her in worry.   
  
" I was completely faithful to you Squall! Believe me! Did it occur to you that we haven't been together that very long?! That I was involved with someone a summer ago!" Rinoa yelled.  
  
" Seifer..." I mouthed. She nodded.   
  
" I'm so sorry. I ruined everything. It's so confusing for me. For us."  
  
" Does he know?" I sat back down.  
  
" He does. Everyone does. Even since he returned to the Garden. I made them promise Squall. I wanted you to know from me. I'm sorry."  
  
I couldn't say anything. It was overwhelming. Seifer and Rinoa. His child. And everyone knew but me. I couldn't just shout at her. She was loyal. But how would this turn out? Rinoa marrying Seifer because she felt disgraced. No! It wasn't supposed to be like this!  
  
" Squall please say something. Don't shut me out," Rinoa cried. I stood up and held out my hand. She looked tempted to take it but hesitated and rejected. She walked past me out of the restaurant.   
  
" Rinoa wait!" I called after her.   
  
" Go home!" she screamed. I followed the direction of her voice, but I lost her in the crowd.  
  
I returned to the Garden in despair. I immediately walked to my dorm and crashed. I pushed all the thoughts and emotions away. At some point of time, there was a knocking on the door.   
  
" HOME?" a loud voice called.  
  
" We know you're in there. Selphie said so, ya know," the other voice said.   
  
Great, the displinary committee. Maybe they'll lecture me. I opened the door and Fujin and Rajun came in.   
  
" Squall, people are worried, ya know," Rajun said.  
  
" I'm worried too," I muttered.  
  
" SEIFER SENDS CONDOLENCES," Fujin replied.  
  
" Good for him," I said.  
  
" Dude! He's confused about this too, ya know!"  
  
" What do you want me to do about it?" I asked.  
  
" TALK TO SEIFER."   
  
" Yeah, what she said, ya know."  
  
" I'll think about it," I said.  
  
" Good, cause I might have kicked your butt, ya know," Rajun laughed. Fujin kicked his leg hard.  
  
" Ow! You don't gotta be so violent, ya know."  
  
" Well, tell Seifer I'll talk to him later. Please leave. Ya know," I motioned towards the door.   
  
" Dude, I think, like Squall was mocking me, ya know!"   
  
" MOVE RAGE," Fujin kicked Rajun out.   
  
" I understand Squall," Fujin turned to me then," I'm losing the one I love from this too."  
  
I sighed. Then she reluctantly left. 


	2. Rinoa's Secret: Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy. So duh. Please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
  
I finally left the dorm. Hunger have got the best of me. I couldn't handle the cramped room anymore either. I needed a break. I headed towards the cafeteria. I wondered how many people knew. In a way, does losing Rinoa mean Seifer wins? Is it wrong to think that way? Rinoa is important to me. Seifer might still have feelings for her. If Rinoa chose him, could Seifer take good care of her?   
  
" Hey Squall," Quistis called from behind me. I slowly turned. Zell, Selphie, and Irvine were catching up.  
  
" I'm sorry I didn't tell you. We were sworn to secrecy. I'll make it up to you somehow, I promise. But stop hiding from the world in your room. The longer you refuse to deal with it, the more bitter everything will become," she said. I looked down, closing my eyes.   
  
" All of us know. We'll support you a hundred percent. Always have, Squall. Always will. Just don't leave us out," Zell said.  
  
" You all want to know how I'm doing? I proposed to Rinoa that night. Willing to settle down with her. But she can't. She won't," I replied.  
  
" You think that is the case? Rinoa has always wanted you. Can't you see that? She's who you want. You have to tell her that. Before its too late. You haven't lost her yet," Quistis came closer so only I could hear," You don't know how much it hurts for me to tell you this. But promise me, whatever you do, do it because that's what you feel is right."   
  
And with that, Quistis walked away. The rest gave sympathetic looks and said a few words of encouragement,.then went their separate ways. Quistis was right though. I had to search for Rinoa. I walked past the library and I saw Seifer talking to Rinoa. The sight of them together pierced my soul. I wasn't certain if I should interrupt their conversation. I sat on the nearby bench and waited. Watching them talk. Suddenly, Rinoa looked angrily at Seifer and stormed off. Seifer shrugged and noticed me on the bench. I got up and we walked away from the open public into the library.  
  
" Squall, how have you been?" Seifer smirked.  
  
" I've been better. So your goons said you wanted to talk," I replied.  
  
" Of course,.straight to the heart of the matter. That's why I don't think you'd make a great family guy. Maybe what's happening is all for the best. Sorry Squally," Seifer said confidently. Anger rushed through me. How could he just say that? The soulless bastard. Without thinking, I grabbed my gunblade and held it tight his throat.  
  
" Go ahead Squally. I'm sure Rinoa would understand," Seifer said. I swung my gunblade back to my side.   
  
" I'll see you later," Seifer said and left. I shrugged and leaned against the bookshelf.  
  
" Squall," a sweet voice said from the other side of the shelf. I walked around to see Rinoa.   
  
" I'm sorry for leaving you the other night. It was wrong. Forgive me," she said.  
  
" Rinoa, I still want to be with you. And if that means having to raise this child, I can do it. For you, for us. Please don't walk away now," I begged.   
  
" I'm glad you feel that way. But making you have to take care of my baby when you're not the father, is just asking you for too much. It'll become bitter and I can't take the guilt. I have to do what's best for everyone. I'm not saying Seifer will be a very good father or husband, but if doesn't work out, I'll raise my child by myself," Rinoa said.  
  
" I care about you. The baby's part of you. So I care for him or her too."   
  
" Is this what you want?" she looked into my eyes, offering me a way out.  
  
" Absolutely."  
  
" Not if I can help it," Seifer said from behind us," My child too, Rinoa. And I can't let HIM to be responsible."  
  
" Seifer, you will be silent," the headmaster Cid appeared," Miss Heartilly, you have the choice to take this to the law. It'll be neutral."  
  
" Thank you headmaster, but its not necessary." Rinoa replied.  
  
" So, what are you planning to do?" Cid asked patiently.  
  
" I know it's going to be hard. But this is too complicated for me. I can't have the life I desired. So I have to do what's best," Rinoa said.   
  
" I get a say!" Seifer exclaimed.   
  
" Not if you are claimed unfit for custody. You are a Garden student and you will be quiet. You will get your chance later," Cid said. Seifer shut his mouth. She turned to me.   
" Goodbye Squall," she whispered sweetly. I didn't know what to say, so I just stood there.  
  
" Headmaster, do you think it would be possible to live with Edea for the time being? Without being disturbed?" she said, then glanced at Seifer and me.  
  
" By all means," he replied.   
  
" Thank you," she said. Rinoa walked away. Out of my life.  
  
It was the last time I ever saw her.   
  
But I knew there was much more to come in the years following.  
  
~NOTE: I know it wasn't as good as the first. But the reason I took forever to post chapter 2 is because I've been working hard on the following chapters and they're much better.~ 


	3. Rinoa's Secret: Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy. Duh. So please don't sue me.  
  
" General Leonhart, report to the bridge immediately," a voice echoed through the hall that early rainy morning.   
  
I stood up from the bed. My eyes wandered to the enormous window that overlooked Esthar city. Esthar was the new home of the Garden. Partly because Esthar had become the most populated area in the world. Their xenophobia had melted away and there were always tourists sightseeing. People abruptly had ambitions to become heros and wanted their chance. I guess it only meant good news. More interest in this Garden meant more funding. The donation the Garden has been receiving in the past seven years has made it possible to build it bigger. Hence my sixth floor quarters. Still it was irritating to see people, basically children, bragging how they'd be champions. Never knowing that the challenge would come when they least were prepared.   
  
Still, change wasn't bad. It seemed everyone had more serious lives now. Irvine had left the Garden to pursue some dream in Deling City. As a male escort. After Selphie kicked him out of their apartment because she had found him with another girl. Selphie said it was one of the cafeteria ladies.  
  
Irvine's weak defense was that Selphie was too busy to give him the attention she owed him. It was evitable that their relationship wouldn't last. And it only took some time to prove it. I'm sure Irvine has moved on. Again and again. To being a exotic dancer.   
  
The mere thought gave me the heebee jeebees.   
  
Selphie recently started dating Nida, the Garden's old pilot. Nida had become vice headmaster of the Garden. Selphie had become a captain. Why either are qualified for the job? I'm not sure. Xu hasn't been promoted at all.   
  
Zell had moved back to Balamb. Mrs. Dincht was having serious health problems that left her vulnerable to heart attack. His girlfriend what's-her-name was a nurse and went with him.  
  
Rajun had moved to Balamb too, but then to FH. He opened a bar there and spent his days fishing to have seafood cooked for his customers. Ellone had went there, and well, she's still there.   
  
Fujin still lived in the Garden, but was often traveling for her boss, Laguna Loire. Laguna had created The Esthar Post, a global newspaper and hired Fujin to be a photographer. It turned out to be a talent of hers. Laguna said she was the type of person that valued pictures over mere words. I wasn't sure if she was still hurt over Seifer disappearance. The last words she had given me were the ones from years ago.   
  
Seifer had disappeared from the world. The only thing I've heard about him was that someone had seen him crusading in Centra, and partying with some White SeeDs on their ship. But it was only a rumor.  
  
Rinoa had disappeared too. I don't know where she went. She never tried contacting me. I don't she wanted to. I spent a lot of effort into finding information, only to find nothing at all.   
" Darling, weren't you called?" a silky voice said from the bed. A woman sat up, her long blonde hair falling past her shoulders.   
  
" I suppose I should be going then," I wavered from my thoughts.  
  
" I hope they won't need you too long. You just returned from completing a mission two days ago. We were planning to take time off for vacation," she said, reminding me with her piercing blue eyes.  
  
" I hope they won't. I barely gotten to see you in weeks," I replied.   
  
" Then you better go see what they want," she smiled. I kissed her forehead and went out the door. I took the elevator to the bridge.   
  
Waiting rather impatiently, Nida, Captain Selphie Tilmitt, and Xu. Well, Nida and Selphie was more flirtier with each other than impatient. Xu just rolled her eyes.  
  
" I wascalled?" I asked.  
  
" Yes General Leonhart. There is a matter we must discuss with me immediately," Xu explained. Behind Xu, a small boy hid. His hair was short and blonde. His face accompanied two small brown eyes above a tiny pointy nose. He looked no more than six years old. He wore a rugged gray shirt and red shorts under a somewhat large army coat. The sleeves rolled past his fingertips. He carried a stuffed bag over his shoulder. Xu picked up a paper from her desk.   
  
" Does he look familiar to you?" she said, scanning the paper.  
" I don't believe we've met," I replied. In Nida's arms, Selphie looked at the boy fondly.   
  
" He's came a long way to get here. With Edea's White SeeD ship all the from the Shumi village. That's where he's been living for the last five years. I received this letter from the Shumi leader. It's asking for you," Xu said.  
  
" Why are they seeking me?" I asked.  
  
" His mother died a few weeks ago. The cause of death uncertain. She was ill and they didn't know why. For that reason, the Shumi people think it'd would be in the child's best interest not to live there. So they contacted Edea for relocation. She suggested Squall Leonhart."  
  
" He's... Rinoa's?" I stuttered.  
  
" Yes, Ms. Heartilly's son. In her will, she wanted you to meet the boy. It's unclear if she wanted to give you rights to him since she never finished the will. She didn't have enough strength. So his fate is inconclusive. Headmaster Cid is currently in Dollet for business. The boy is going to stay in the Garden until Cid comes back. Would you be able to take temporary care of this child until then? Since your name was in the will, you have that legal choice." Xu explained.  
  
" What's his name?" I wondered.   
  
" Matthew," the boy answered softly. He had slowly crept closer to me from Xu.   
  
" Well, Matthew, did you know that you're at a Garden? And not just any Garden," Selphie said, bending down to talk to him face to face.  
  
" Mommy said SeeDs come from the Garden," the boy frowned.   
  
" Right. The Garden is really a beautiful place. There's a cafeteria. They sell hotdogs. Do you like hotdogs, Matthew?" Selphie asked.  
  
The boy's face turned bright red.  
  
" Selphie, I think the Shumi people are vegetarians. They never ate hotdogs," said Nida.   
  
" Oh, well, you can try them if you want to. Zell might be coming back. He'll save you one since they're like so hard to get because they're so good," Selphie told Matthew.  
  
" Who's Zell?" Matthew questioned.  
  
" He's a friend of Squall and mine. Sure, he's kinda weird. Hyper in a way. He's a good guy. And he sure can kiss!" Selphie exclaimed. Nida shot Selphie a dirty look.   
  
" But Nida's so much better!" she corrected herself. Selphie figured it was time to shut up.   
" So, Squall, are you going to take care of him?" Nida asked. Xu snapped out of daydream and glanced at me. Matthew looked up at me innocently. It was strange to see the subtle mixture of Rinoa and Seifer. He reminded me of both. But besides appearance, where he looked more like Seifer, what he had demonstrated that he was more like his mother. Maybe it was because the Shumi village was peaceful and made him timid.   
  
" Come on Matthew. I'll show you around," I finally said. 


	4. Rinoa's Secret: Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy so blah blah, don't sue me.  
  
  
  
" Quistis! I have someone here you should meet!" I yelled when I entered my quarters. She came from the dining room with a book in hand. She looked at me then to Matthew, then to me again.  
  
" He looks familiar. I swear I've seen him before," Quistis said. She paused then exclaimed," He looks like Seifer!"  
  
" Meet Matthew Heartilly," I introduced. Quistis gasped happily.  
  
" Hello Matthew. I'm Quistis," she said to him.  
  
" She's my quite lovely wife," I added.   
  
" No sucking up," she smiled and gave me a look.   
  
" Doesn't hurt," I smiled back.   
  
" Wow," the little boy slowly looked around.  
  
" Are you hungry?" Quistis asked.  
  
" A little," Matthew said humbly.  
  
" I'll order up some food," she said.   
  
" You don't have a kitchen?" said the boy curiously.  
  
" We don't usually cook. You wouldn't want my cooking anyway," she laughed.   
  
" That's true," I muttered aloud.   
  
" I heard that," Quistis mumbled. The boy crouched down, bag still in hand, and looked at the white tiled ceiling.   
  
" We'll have to go shopping tomorrow. He needs some new clothes," she whispered to me.  
  
" I don't go shopping," I replied. Why would I want to?   
  
" Well, how long is he going to stay here?"   
  
" Until the Headmaster gets back. Maybe two days."  
  
" What's going to happen then?" she looked at me.  
  
" He'll have to go before the Esthar court. They'll judge who's earns custody or if he has to go to the orphanage."  
  
" Rrrow!" a moomba growled. It's head peeped from the boy's bag.   
  
" Sidney!" the boy quieted him. The orange creature sneezed. Matthew grinned.  
  
" A pet?" Quistis asked.  
  
" A friend," Matthew replied, rather wisely.  
  
=================  
  
" Leonhart, Headmaster Cid may see you now," Xu directed me from the waiting room. I walked into his office. He was sitting quietly in his chair. His face lit up when Matthew and Quistis had followed me in.   
  
" Is this him?" Cid smiled.  
  
" Yes sir," I replied.  
  
" He's a cutie," said Cid. More serious now," Matthew, can you explain what your mother told you before you left your home?"  
  
He hesitated, " Mommy said that I'd have to go meet Squall. She said he was really nice. Boss Shumi told me that he couldn't keep me safe after my mommy gone away. He gave me Sidney for luck. To be my friend when I was by myself. He said Moombas had un-use-ual power."  
  
" Did she mention your dad?" Cid asked calmly.  
  
" Yeah. She said I'd meet him someday. But I only know his name. I've only seen him once when he visited my mommy at the village. And I can't remember good. Mommy said it was when I was littler. She told me that his name was Sigh-furrrr. Almayonnaise."  
  
" Seifer Almasy, actually." Cid corrected," Well, Matthew, this is very strenuous. Did your mother tell you where Seifer was?"  
  
" No. She only said I'd meet him someday."  
  
" Thank you Matthew," Cid smiled and signaled Quistis to take him out of the room. Once they left, Cid shrugged.  
  
" We have no idea where Mr. Almasy is. He doesn't attend the Garden anymore. He quit four years ago. I already called the Esthar mayor. He doesn't live in Esthar City. Or FH. Or Deling City, Timber, or Dollet. To tell you the truth, we aren't sure if he's either -"  
  
" Sorry, sir, your wife is on line A," informed a secretary.  
  
" Thank you," Cid replied.  
  
" I apologize Squall, this won't take long," Cid hit a switch. Edea's face appeared on the monitor.  
  
" Cid, I found him. Seifer. He's here right now. I told him the situation. He said he was going to the Garden tomorrow," Edea said.  
  
" Good job dear. We'll be expecting him." Cid said goodbye and turned off the monitor.   
  
" We'll be ready soon, Squall. Not long now," he looked to me.  
  
===========  
  
It was weeks later and Seifer had not be seen or heard from. The Esthar Court wasn't very patient and went ahead with Matthew's case. I stepped through the door of the Court with Quistis at my side. It was a large room. At the front of the room, seven people waited for the debate in their tall podiums. The crowd was starting to settle down. This wasn't a major case. Despite their superior technology, they must be really bored. I was directed to the front row.   
  
" In the presence of the Honorable Court, the debate will begin over who has the right of custody of Matthew Heartilly. First being, please stand and speak for yourself why you would be the most responsible for this position. If no ones dare claims the child or if no one is suitable, the child will be turned over to adoption services." a man proclaimed.   
I looked around on my bench. Nobody stood.   
  
" Squall, stand with me," Quistis whispered. Her hand grasped mine gently and we stood up.  
  
" Who are these individuals?" a woman of one of the podiums asked.  
  
" General Leonhart and his consort Quistis Trepe," our advocate said.  
  
" Aw, the distinguished Leonhart and captivating Trepe. What do you have to say?."  
  
I found myself at odd with words and I glanced at Quistis. She smiled and was ready to speak but she was interrupted by an old man entering the courtroom doors.   
  
" Excuse me," the man said politely.   
  
" And who are you?" someone from the podiums asked.  
  
" I am General Caraway. The boy's grandfather. I'm here to claim my daughter's son."  
  
I exhaled anxiously. We weren't going to win custody now. The court would prefer the blood family to care for Matthew. It was too predictable. From Quistis's sigh, I could tell she knew the truth of the matter too. The only chance we had was to reinforce the awful relationship between Rinoa and her father. That she had changed her last name to her mother's surname because of him. That she never even requested his help when she needed it. But Caraway had simply stated it was a " rebellious teenager" thing.   
  
In two weeks, the court had made the decision to award guardianship to Caraway. My stomach turned as they announced it. And I wasn't certain why.   
  
~Note: This is the last chapter narrated by Squall. Matthew will take on the story. Yeah!~ 


	5. Rinoa's Secret: Five

Disclaimer: Squaresoft owns Final Fantasy. I own the story. It's not a difficult concept, okay?   
  
Part 2: Matthew  
  
I looked at my window at Deling. It was springtime and trees were blooming. Caraway, my grandfather was away, as usual. He had left me with the vicious caretaker Mrs. Ashton again. I didn't like her at all. She wouldn't let me outside and she forced me to my room to study most of the day. I looked at my desk, the work was finished, but it hardly mattered. I was still stuck in this room. She kept the door locked and relaxed downstairs all day. She'd only let me out of my room if I had to go to the bathroom. If I was really hungry, she'd bring me lunch to eat. But that's it.   
  
" When are you coming home grandpa?" I sighed. He was strict, but at least he would take me for journeys. He told me he had been hard on me studying because someday he'd hope I'd go a Garden. To be a general like him. He said he could work something out. But not until I turned fourteen. Which was in two years. I just turned twelve so it would take a while. I could have been enrolled earlier, but grandpa wanted me to take my time growing up.   
  
I was daydreaming while I twirled the silver chain around my neck. Wondering about my mother. I knew so little about her. Caraway never seemed comfortable talking about her. I knew she died when I was around six. I had few recollections of then. I remembered when she first introduced me to the cold snow. When she told me I had a father. And strangers that supposedly care about me. When she promised to show me the world and introduce me to them.  
  
But she wouldn't ever be able to do that. She started coughing. Then fainting.  
  
When she got sick in her deathbed. She would scream for hours at a time. Then the exhaustion would force her to rest. Then she would wake again and shriek some more. And I overheard the Shumi saying there was no way to sustain her. That they couldn't even relieve or do much to ease her pain.  
  
When nobody was watching, I went to the surface. I planned to run away. I didn't want to go back and see her in that agony. The concept of death was distant and confusing. Especially to a six year old who had lived in an tranquil place, almost oblivious to the rest of the planet. I was alright until it started to get darker and frigid. The ground had become icier and snowfall began. I remembered at one point, someone was calling my name and beckoning me to return. I started to head back but I was too weary.   
  
I collapsed in the snow, trying to gather the energy to continue. Then a big hand touched my shoulder and pulled me down. My head was shoved into the snow and I struggled, but the stranger was too strong. The back of my shirt was torn. And I felt an burning tingle on my back. Pain shot through my veins. Then the figure released me and walked away.   
  
Not too later, a Shumi scout had found me. Just in time, I guess, because I started to feel so numb. He took me back to the village and laid me down on a bed. He stared to tend to my frostbite, telling me that I should stay indoors. Then he touched my back and I flinched. He pulled the ripped shirt back and gasped. He left me and returned with the leader. They were intrigued with the mark on my back. He asked me repeatedly how I received it. And I told him all I knew. He said it was a tattoo of phoenix.   
  
I tried desperately to recall my father. I know he had came to the Shumi village. I knew my mom and him talked. But the memory was so faded away, that his face was invisible to me. But I had a name. His first name was Seifer. But that's all I could remember.   
  
I wanted to know him. I wanted a key to my past. He could be the key. He could tell me things. Where I was born? Who am I most like? If my stubbornness really comes from my mom, like grandpa seems to think. What type of person I am? What I'll become someday.   
  
  
" MATTHEW!" Mrs. Ashton crowed as she unlocked my door.  
  
" Yes ma'am?" I said being polite, as Caraway always told me to be towards difficult people.   
  
" Would you like to go for a walk? Your grandfather said it would do you good," She asked. I was surprised. This was a first ever. I didn't waste time to ask her why. She would change her mind. She told me to change out of lounging clothes into something less casual then meet her downstairs. I tossed on some white shirt and worn jeans. I didn't care.   
  
We walked down the street, slowly because she used a cane. I didn't mean the slowness. At least I was outside. We were near the Deling gates when a flash blinded me. My eyes adjusted and I looked around in confusion. I saw a woman looking curiously at me with a camera. She had short silvery hair and an eyepatch over her left eye. Her other eye was a strange red. Not from being hurt, just like it was naturally there. Maybe because she looked albino. She wore a sophiscated navy blouse with a long black skirt. Instead of high heels or sandals, she wore army boots. She took a step closer to me, glancing at as if I looked familiar.   
  
" Who are you? Why did you take a picture of me?" I asked her.  
  
" I.... I'm sorry. But I think I know you," she stuttered.   
  
" Young lady! You are certainly rude! We didn't ask for a picture, so you can expect not to be paid! Matthew Damasus Caraway! Lets keep going!" Mrs. Ashton bellowed. I stood frozen in the moment. She knew me? How?  
  
" I apologize madam. I meant no harm," the woman said, handing me a card " My name's Fujin Kazeno. Please contact me. It's important. I'll explain later."  
  
" Leave us alone! Go fill some other child's head up with lies!" Mrs. Ashton cried irrationally. The old woman grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back. I gave an apologetic look to the other woman.   
  
Mrs. Ashton rushed me home and sent me upstairs. I looked at the card again. It read:  
  
Fujin Kazeno, Photographer  
The Esthar Post  
Contact: 326-563-3747  
  
  
A photographer for a newspaper. So why did she take a picture of me? Would did she say that she knew me? The way she looked at me. I wanted to know the truth. She said to get in touch with her, didn't she? I crept to my window. Could I escape to the streets? Or would I fall and get myself killed? I sat down to think of a plan. Thoughts were racing through my mind.   
  
" Maybe she knows something about my parents," I thought out loud. The thought stuck and I became determined to find her. I opened my window and stepped out onto the ledge.  
  
~Note: I appreciate reviews. That's what keeps the story going. No love, no story. Hehe.~  
  



	6. Rinoa's Secret: Six

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy. Squaresoft does. I own this story.   
  
  
" Oh Hyne! Please don't let me fall!" I gasped.   
  
I stood there, trying to breathe. I can't turn back now. When I calmed down, I reached out for a tree branch. I grabbed it and leapt up. I pulled myself up onto the branch. I slowly climbed down the tree. Finally, I could actually breathe when I touched the ground.   
  
I wandered around for a while until I found the spot where I encountered her. In front of a tavern. It's the only place I could think to go in Deling. I also thought if she traveled, she might stay at the hotel that was in the same building.   
  
I waited for a few minutes, but it started to get cold. I sneaked into the building to get warm. It was fairly easy. There was too many people in the entrance to check any minors. The tavern hadn't exactly opened yet either. I promenaded down the stairs without much care. I looked around. It was my first time being here. But I had heard of it being remodeled.   
  
" So my grandmother performed here?" I echoed to myself.   
  
There was a CRASH from up the stairs. I stumbled upon the stage and hid behind the curtain.  
  
" Irvine! Clean that up now or the boss is going to kill you!" an angry female voice yelled.  
  
" But it wasn't my fault!" a male voice whined.   
  
" Clean it up or I'll be the one to kill you!"  
  
" When am I getting paid? My girls are gonna leave me if I'm broke. Chicks don't want guys that can't take them to places."  
  
" Not today! If you want money, try working and stop flirting!"  
  
" I can't help it. It's my nature!"  
  
" Just do your job or you'll get fired!"  
  
" Okay! But I'm expecting a raise soon!"  
  
" Don't count on it!"  
  
A man, muttering words under his breath, came down the stairs. He was dressed in leather, with a hat to top it off. His clothes seemed shabby, like they needed a desperate wash. The man began sweeping the floor. He stopped and looked at the stage. He sighed and smiled.   
  
" I'll be back up there soon, where I belong. Irvy the cowboy. My fans will want me back. Chip won't last long. Then he'll end up trying to keep his apartment by being a janitor. And I'll laugh," the man said pleasantly.   
  
I wondered what the heck he was talking about. Then I figured I don't want to know, so it would be best not to think about it.   
  
What I needed to think about was how I was going get out of here. The cowboy moron was in no hurry to leave and soon there would be customers flooding in. Or someone using the stage. What if I get caught? How would I explain this? I peeked out again and there was already a few customers sitting down.   
  
There was a soft touch on my shoulder and I jumped. I jolted my head and there was the woman with silver hair and an eyepatch.  
  
" What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
" I was looking for you. Why are you backstage? Did you see me from out there?" I replied.   
  
" No, I came back here to wait for the dancers. I was going to take a picture for an interview that was done today. But you don't belong here at all," she answered.   
  
" Then help me get out of here," I gave sad eyes. She pulled off her long black trenchcoat and put it on me. She tied the hood on me.   
  
" If we leave the back way, they won't think much of it. Ready?" Fujin asked.   
  
I nodded. She pulled me to a door that led to a narrow hall of dressing rooms. At the end of the hall, there was an exit. We headed down the hall, then one of the dressing room doors shot open. The cowboy from earlier walked out drunk. He stood in the middle of the hall. He glanced at me, then to Fujin.   
  
" I didn't know you had a kid Fujin. Who knocked you up?" Irvine said.   
  
" Excuse me, he's a friend's son," Fujin crossed her arms.  
  
" Then it's all good to me," Irvine tipped his hat.  
  
" Get a life, you loser. Scum doesn't interest me," Fujin replied.  
  
" Wow Fujin. When did you start talking all pretty like?" he wondered.  
  
" Not your problem Irvy boy. So get out of our way," she snapped.  
  
" Hey! I figured out my place in life. On a stage. But what about you?" he yelled.  
  
" I"m a photographer for a global newspaper. And you're a washed up stripper that cleans up after the real stars now. You probably spend your nights drinking like tonight because you realized nobody missed you from the stage," Fujin said, starting to lose her temper.  
  
" Still chasing Seifer?" Irvine smiled drunkenly.  
  
" Just. Get. Out. Of. Our. Way," Fujin said rather calm for her mood.   
  
" What's wrong? Did I say something to upset you? I'm sorry if I upset you! Forgive me if I did upset you!" Irvine began shouting hysterically.   
  
Fujin punched his face. Irvine slumped to the floor. Fujin grabbed my hand and we headed for the exit. I opened the door and passed through into the alley. Fujin was in the doorway when Irvine lifted his bruised head.  
  
" No wonder Seifer didn't hook up with you! No surprise he went after that girl! She was a way better choice than you! He was smart there!" Irvine shouted. Fujin didn't look back at him. She just slammed the door behind her.   
  
" What was that moron talking about?" I asked concerned.  
  
" Nothing to take seriously from that man. Nothing worth a damn," she answered bitterly.   
  
" Do you want to talk about earlier today?" I said. We walked towards a bench and sat down. The sky was vibrant with stars tonight.   
  
" That's why you came looking for me?"   
  
" Yeah, you said you knew me and to contact you because it was important."  
  
" It's hard to clarify it exactly. I knew your parents, Matthew. And when I saw you walking, smiling the way you were, I was reminded of your father. I grew up seeing a smile like that. And I guess it just overwhelmed me. I took your picture without thinking. I'm sorry for that. I was lost in the moment and I didn't want to lose it right away," Fujin explained.  
  
" Do you know if my father is alive?" I looked up at the night sky. Fujin frowned.   
  
" I have no idea, Matthew. No one has seen him in years. But I think he may be alive. He's probably out there. I get the feeling he's stuck or trapped for some reason. I grew up with him so I knew him pretty well," Fujin said.  
  
" What was he like?" I wondered, still tracing the stars.  
  
" Well, he was quite a character. He always had this mysterious confidence that never failed to hold me in marvel. Opinionated. Stubborn as hell. He was handsome, with blonde hair with blue eyes. Nice body too. He acted like a bad boy to get attention or something, but I saw right through it. It seemed like he needed somebody. Like he would fall apart if he felt no one needed him. That's why I chose to stay close to him. So he would know how the posse was better with him there," she gazed at the starlight.  
  
" Did you love him?" I asked. I lowered my stare to her face.  
  
" I always will," she said simply.  
  
" Did he have any serious enemies? Maybe that's why no one can find him."  
  
" Not anymore. He did have a rival and things got critical there."  
  
" Who was that?" I looked straight into her face again.  
  
" I guess it was Squall. Squall Leonhart. They used to fight all the time. They even gave each other scars," Fujin answered.  
  
" How bad of scars? Where?"  
  
" Across their faces. It was quite a sexy scar, but a scar nevertheless. But Squall didn't get in trouble for it."  
  
" Why?" I inquired.  
  
" Squall was the quiet antisocial type, but he was seen as the good guy. The teacher had a definite crush on him too. Seifer was just seen as a troublemaker. Nothing more."  
  
" Did he love my mom? " I asked sadly.  
  
" I'm sure he did. Even after she crushed his heart by dating Squall," Fujin said sincerely.  
  
" She went out with his opponent? Why did she do that?"   
  
" I have no idea why Rinoa did the things she did. But Squall and her fell in love and I guess it was for the best," Fujin told me.   
  
" What happened next?" I nudged her for more words.  
  
" Rinoa found out she was pregnant and told Squall. Squall proposed to her, thinking it was his child, but she had to tell him the harsh truth. Seifer then planned to ask her to marry him. But because he was seen as a troublemaker, he didn't get much of a chance. Both Squall and Seifer wanted her, but she chose neither of them. Then she disappeared for six years, to the Shumi village and you know what happened next," Fujin explained.  
  
" Why didn't he come to the custody battle?" I closed my eyes gently.  
  
" I don't know. You'd think he'd be there. That would be like him to be there. But he wasn't," Fujin said.  
  
" This is a complicated story," I said.  
  
" It was more complicated if you were there. When you felt your world tumbling because of this bizarre situation. Then you could understand why I never want to go back to the Garden, to where it all happened."  
  
" If I was never born, would you be married to Seifer?" I shrugged.  
  
" Don't think it like that. People make their own choices in what they do. It wasn't your fault. He wouldn't have married me anyway," Fujin sulked.  
  
" Why do you think that?" I opened my eyes.  
  
" I don't know. But even though I was always there for him, he never returned too much affection. I was always second best, no matter how much I tried to let him know he was the world to me," Fujin said, like she was about to cry.  
  
" You weren't second best to him. I am. He only visited the village once and I can't even remember that because I was so young. He didn't go to court to claim me. He never, at all, tried to contact me. Maybe I wasn't even second best. Maybe I was just an accident to him, that he wanted to forget. My mother's friends from the Garden haven't contacted me either. My grandfather is hardly around and when he is, he always dodges me when I want to talk about anything serious. Like he's ashamed of me. So they must feel exactly the same about me.," I said to comfort her. But it just made her look unhappier.  
  
" You're not an accident Matthew. And Seifer would never think poorly of you. No one thinks you are a mistake. They do care for you. I don't know why your father's missing, but I know in my heart that he would do anything to get to you," Fujin reassured me.  
  
" Then why have I always felt so empty?" I frowned.  
  
" You won't always feel that way. You can't just wait for someone to piece you together or throw you away. You'll fall apart if you do that. You have to trust yourself and know you will find what you're looking for if you keep searching," Fujin hugged me.  
  
" When I go to the Garden, will you visit me? You're the only one who understands," I replied.  
  
" I promise," Fujin mouthed, momentarily appearing somewhat like a veiled goddess. The moonlight had gleamed off her skin and made her glow slightly. How could anyone treat her so meanly? I suddenly felt like I should be the one to protect her from all that. Like it was an instinct to defend her.   
  
" I have to go home soon," I snapped away from my thoughts.  
  
" We all do," she said to herself thoughtfully. She stood up and offered me her hand. I took it and she guided me back to my house. I hopped up the walkway then turned back to face her at the street. She smiled and waved goodbye.  
  
~Note: Please keep reading this series. I know it's weird, but it's going to get better. Zell's coming up in the next chapter and that should be interesting.~  
  



	7. Rinoa's Secret: Seven

Disclaimer: FF8 belongs to Squaresoft as this story belongs to me. Duh.  
  
" Matthew, the car's waiting. Come say goodbye to your dear old grandfather!" Mrs. Ashton yelled up the stairs. I was hurriedly digging through my dresser drawer. Where is it? I couldn't have lost it! Not today please! Under some clothes, I felt the metal and lifted the chain out. I slide off the big ring off the chain and put it on my ring finger. The little humble one was too small and too feminine for me. But this weird griffin one fits fine. I put it on around my neck and tucked it under my gray shirt. Light gray looked good on me. So did my dark gray pants. It wasn't plain or anything. I grabbed my bag and ran to the doorway. I turned to take one last look at my room for the last eight years. Today was the day to leave it all behind me. Today I'd have to make the Garden my new home.   
  
" Matthew! We're waiting for you!" the old bat yelled again. I rushed down the stairs to see Caraway waiting patiently in his office, reading the newspaper. I cautiously approached him.  
  
" Remember to stay out of trouble and listen to your instructors," he put down the newspaper.   
  
" I will do that sir," I said.  
  
" Remember to not take things so seriously all the time too," he laughed cheerfully.  
  
" All right sir," I grinned. He got out of his seat and hugged me.   
  
" You go make me proud," he said.   
  
" Yes grandpa."  
  
" Now get out of here," he joked.   
  
I left the office and jumped into the car. The driver wasn't so patient. But he didn't say anything. As the car drove away from Deling City, I felt a small tear in my heart. Stop Matthew. Don't get homesick. That would screw up everything.   
  
" So you're going to the Esthar Garden?" the driver asked casually.   
  
" Yes sir," I answered.   
  
" I used to go there," the driver nodded.  
  
" Why didn't you become a SeeD?" I asked.  
  
" Who says I'm not a SeeD right now?" he yawned.  
  
" What does that supposed to mean?" I demanded.  
  
" Your grandfather hired me for more than just a driving job to Timber. He thought you could use some protection," the driver answered.  
  
" Protection from what?" I smirked.  
  
" General Caraway's a rich military man. With many adversaries. Terrorists would sink low enough to kidnap any young relative of his," the driver explained.  
  
" So you're my escort to the Garden. It's going to be one sad train ride," I rolled my eyes.  
  
" Maybe your smartass attitude will keep things interesting," the driver said. I shrugged.  
  
The car was silent for the rest of the ride to Timber. When the car pulled into the station, I was the first to climb out. The driver stepped out. I got a better look at him.  
  
He was shorter than I expected. That was because I thought he'd be taller than me. He was about 5 foot 5 inches. I was about three inches taller. It wasn't too huge a difference in height, but he was a lot older than me too. He had spikey blonde hair that made him look like a rooster. He had a black elaborate tattoo on his left cheek. If mine was supposed to mean something, what was he's counted for? I guess what made up for his height, was his muscles. Overall, he was very pumped. That's probably why he was hired any way.   
  
" Look, I'm sorry about the crappy first impression. I wasn't feeling well. I've been having some family problems for a long time. No offense, okay?" he offered a handshake.  
  
" Fine," I shook his hand.  
  
" By the way, my name is Zell Dincht, but calling me Zell is fine. I already know yours," he said anxiously.  
  
" Are we getting on the train or not?" I sighed. He probably found it out from Caraway.   
  
" Sure. I'll just go get the tickets. I left them in the car. You wait here," Zell walked away.   
  
" What a nitwit," I mumbled.   
  
When we finally got on the train, I sulked to the windows. I stared out, thinking solemnly. This is one small world. I've met Fujin, Squall, Irvine, Quistis, and Selphie throughout my life. They were all somehow connected to my parents in one way or another. I'll end up seeing Squall and Quistis at the Garden. Selphie too, I think. Fujin vowed she would visit. As for Irvine, I hoped I never saw his face again. And if I do, I swear on my mom's grave, I will kick —  
  
" Would you like some rest Matthew? There's comfy stuff in the waiting room," Zell said from behind me.  
" No thank you," I answered back.   
  
" Why are you so quiet?" he said. He was really starting to irrate me.  
  
" Because I have nothing to say," I replied.  
  
" I know life must have been real fun with Caraway," Zell said sarcastically then, " Were you even allowed to hang out with a lot of people?"  
  
" I had friends. Most of them were elitist snobs. But some were alright."  
  
" I see. Did you have any girlfriends?" Zell said annoyingly.  
  
" None were serious," I said back.  
  
" Why?"  
  
" They were a lot like most of my friends."  
  
" Oh."  
  
" Any more questions?"  
  
" Not at the moment."  
  
" So, can I ask you a few questions?" I asked.  
  
" Shoot," Zell countered.  
  
" What about your friends? And relationships?"   
  
" I have a couple of friends at the Garden when I lived there. I haven't really kept in touch. But it's been difficult because I've been so distracted. As for relationships, I've been serious with this one girl. She gets along with my family. She's smart and she's just got her nurse's license. She's hot," Zell responded.   
  
I suddenly felt a little dizzy. But not from Zell's words. A vision appeared inside my mind. A woman in yellow bent down to bring herself face to face with me. Around her were blurry images.   
  
"The Garden is really a beautiful place. There's a cafeteria. They sell hotdogs. Do you like hotdogs, Matthew?" the woman asked.  
  
I felt my face become hot.  
  
" Selphie, I think the Shumi people are vegetarians. They never ate hotdogs," a man behind her informed.   
  
" Oh, well, you can try them if you want to. Zell might be coming back. He'll save you one since they're like so hard to get because they're so good," she notified me.  
  
" Who's Zell?" someone said.  
  
" He's a friend of Squall and mine. Sure, he's kinda weird. Hyper in a way. He's a good guy. And he sure can kiss!" the woman giggled. The man gave her a nasty glare.   
  
" But Nida's so much better!" she jumped. Then she was silent. The blurry figures started to close in around me. I was losing my balance, but strong arms caught me.  
  
" You alright Matthew?" a voice sounded concerned.  
  
" What?" I reacted. The vision faded away and my eyes shifted back to reality.   
  
" What's wrong?" Zell held my shoulder. I looked up at his face.  
  
" It can't be," I shook my head. I kicked my legs to try and stand on my own and I pushed away Zell's grip.  
  
" What can't be?" Zell wondered.  
  
" It really is a small world, isn't it? Tell me Mr. Dincht, why did you actually take this job?" I shot at him.  
  
" I took the job because I wanted the money," he said.   
  
" Only for the money? Not because you knew Caraway? Not because you know who I am?" I snapped.  
  
" What does it have to be a big deal?" he replied.  
  
" Because there are people out there who know my name and I don't have any idea who the hell they are!" I yelled.  
  
" You know me now."  
  
" Not that well."  
  
" What else do you want to know about me?" he breathed slowly.  
  
" Where do you fit in all of it? Friend of my mom? Friend of my dad? Enemy? What?" I demanded.  
  
" I was a friend of your mom. I heard about what happened to her and about you being sent to your grandfather. I know how it can be living without your real parents around you," he said.  
  
" How would you have a clue about anything like that?" I felt anger rise in the air. Some from me. Some from Zell.  
  
" I was a orphan. I never knew my real parents. My family is the one that adopted me. I was grateful for that because there were children that were never adopted. The worst part is that it was a long time before I even realized I was adopted."  
  
" Big deal! One answer I always wondered was if any of you people were my mother's real friends, why didn't you ever visit her? Wasn't she important enough? She got sick and died without any real friends. I was the only other human there. And I wasn't even allowed to be by her side when she died because they thought I'd caught the virus. She died alone Zell! What friendship is that?! She must have been truly unforgettable to you guys because you didn't even know she was dead until some six year old was sent along and it suddenly affected your own little world!" I blew up.  
  
" I did care about Rinoa! But she shut us all out. She wasn't found because she didn't want to be found. In her own pain, she wanted to spare us from it. That's why she left the Garden. That's why she hid away from the world in some underground world with no humans. There was never a time where I, or any of her friends wished she would tell us that she was okay and alright. And you're doing the same thing as she did. Shutting people out. I'm not your enemy. So don't treat me or the others the way when we want to help you!"  
  
I didn't assume he had a good comeback, but his words were a slap in the face. I couldn't say anything. So I just left the room quietly and went into the waiting room. I collapsed on the soft seats. I didn't feel upset, I just felt nothing. I didn't want to meet any more of my mother's friends. I didn't like someone knowing my parents better without me having that chance to know who they are.   
  
I let myself drift into sleep. Hopefully Zell will know better and not bother me until we get to Esthar. I don't want to have to wake up and think about what he said about her. She was too warm of a person to shut out people who cared about her. But if she was a good person, why didn't she want to talk Caraway, her own father to help her. Why did she hide away from them? Maybe she wanted to protect them the same way the Shumi wanted to protect me from her sickness. The way they wanted to keep me from suffering the same fate by sending me to live with strangers. But it seemed like these strangers, and even my own mother, feared something about me. Caraway too, shut me away in my room from people to "protect" me. Or maybe the truth was, he wanted to keep me from causing others pain.   
  
How? Did I have the potential to do something that bad? That must be why Caraway never talked to me about my parents. That must be he was never around and he made that hag Mrs. Ashton be my warden. But my mother didn't do anything that bad. People talked about her like she was some sort of heavenly angel. And I'm sure my dad couldn't have done anything that awful either. It was a gut feeling. Maybe grandpa was mad at his daughter for not needing him. Maybe her friends were too. Whatever it was, she wasn't alive to handle it so it all fell on me to deal with it.  
  
I can do it. I can cope with it. I simply can't let them get me down. I'll be fine. I'll succeed and they'll have to rely on me. I could do it. But I have to fight these bad vibes. I have to use the rage that grows stronger everyday to my own benefit. I'll be a hero and not this useless coward.   
  
But I have to stop talking or thinking this hard to myself.   
  
" Matthew, get up. We're in Esthar City," Zell shook me lightly.   
  
I sat up and yawned. I grabbed my bag and got off the train. When my eyes fully adjusted to the light, I was amazed. The city was remarkable. Strange materials formed beautiful artwork around huge buildings. People walked calmly, at their own pace. Only I've never seen this many people in my whole life. Esthar City was so eccentric.  
  
Soon we arrived at the Garden, which was larger than I had remembered it. There were about forty floors above ground. There were students talking and moving through the open hallways.  
  
Zell guided me through the halls, and something brushed against me. I looked to see who it was, and a red haired girl was standing there with her friends. She turned and gave me a quick lookover. Her utopian brown eyes meet mine. She smiled shyly then returned her focus to the group.   
  
" Hey Romeo, let's get to the Headmaster's office," Zell said, noticing my fixed look.  
  
" Let's hurry," I mumbled.  
  
~Note: So okay, I know Zell was sorta out of character. Or at least I think he was. But I'll just use the excuse of time to not have to rewrite it. People change, so :p. Sorry anyways.~  



	8. Rinoa's Secret: Eight

Disclaimer: I own the story and the characters I created. The downside is that I don't own Final Fantasy. Squaresoft does. :(  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
  
" So this is Matthew Caraway?" the Headmaster inquired. The woman adjacent to him handed him papers and he thumbed through my records.  
  
" You've been tutored at home until now, correct? This is Headmaster Cid and I'm Xu, his assistant. At the Garden, you are obligated to work with other pupils and get along well. Tardiness is not accepted. You will be assigned a dorm room that you might have to share. You will be expected to keep it decent. Your instructor will be appointed to you. You must follow their directions and orders, especially when you're in the field to avoid harm. But it's crucial in the classroom as well. Failure to comply to all the rules will result in detention, suspension, or even being expelled. Do you understand?" the woman announced to me.  
  
" I understand," I replied.  
  
" Excellent. The rest of the day is all yours to settle in. Classes will begin tomorrow. In this time, we will notify your teachers, security, the library, and of course the infirmary. Take this map because you'll definitely need it," Xu handed me a foldout map.   
  
" Welcome to the Garden, Matthew. Zell, would you please return to my office in 15 minutes? I have something to discuss with you," Headmaster Cid said.  
  
" Yes sir," Zell said.  
  
  
I walked from the office down the halls. Which way is the dorm? Is that the office I just came from? Where's the entrance? Is this map upside down? I flipped it to right, but it still didn't make any sense. I growled.   
  
Just then, a little seven year old boy with brown hair shoved by me and bumped into a girl. She lost her balance and fell on the ground. The boy hadn't stopped. I ran up to help her. Her soft turquoise eyes glanced up at me adoringly. Her auburn hair was tied back in a ruffled ponytail.  
  
" Are you okay?" I asked. She reddened.  
  
" Yeah, dumb kids, huh?" she responded.   
  
" Let me help you up," I held out my hand. She took it and I lifted the girl to her feet.   
  
" Thanks," she smiled, then she started to jog away.  
  
" Wait! What's your name?" I hollered.  
  
" It's Caitlin!" she stopped and turned.  
  
" I'm Matthew!" I called back.  
  
" Matt? Cool!" she grinned.  
  
" Yeah! Can I ask you something?!" I shouted.  
  
" Sorry! I'm going to be late to class! Ask me later! Bye!" she waved and ran off.  
  
Great, I was going to ask her how to figure out this map. I shrugged. I roamed around for a short time, not trying to guess with the map anymore. I finally found the library. I sat down in one of the seats there and stared off into space.   
  
" Did I hurt you? I'm real sorry," a small voice said by my side. It was the little boy that ran into me earlier. His brown hair was messy. His blue eyes seemed weary. Good, maybe he'll be settled down now.   
  
" Bryant!" a man shouted. Zell was next to him, talking.  
  
" I have to go, but please forgive me," the boy whispered. The little boy trotted over to the man and hugged him. The man looked familiar.   
  
" Don't ran off like that. You'll give your mom a heart attack," the man said.  
  
" Okay daddy," the boy laughed. I felt a tingle of remorse and envy. I tried to keep my eyes away from the sight, but I couldn't help it. The man noticed me sitting there and looked back curiously. Zell said something. He breathed something to the boy.   
  
" Yes daddy," the boy scampered off. Zell and the man approached me.   
  
" Matthew. This is General Leonhart," Zell introduced him.  
  
" I know who he is," I said. For once I do.  
  
" You can remember me from when you were six?" the man said.  
  
" Apparently," I replied.  
  
" How was it living with your grandfather?" Squall asked.  
  
" Boring," I said.  
  
" I can see why it be that way. The old man's too profession oriented," he muttered.   
  
" Yeah," I nodded slowly," Well, I got to be going to my dorm. It's getting late."  
  
I didn't care it was an obvious lie.   
  
" Yeah, I'll see you around Matthew," Squall said.  
  
" Bye Matthew," Zell said.  
  
I walked around a little more until I found the dorms. Now I had to find the room with the number 487. I had walk up four flights of stairs and a hallway to find it. This whole place is a labyrinth.   
  
I opened the door cautiously and peered inside. There was two halves of the room, one pulled up with laundry and junk. The one was clear and empty. I flipped the light on and threw my bag on the vacant bed. I stuffed my clothes into the trunk at the end of my bed. On the side table, I put papers and stuff in the drawer. I put my mom's picture in the drawer too. It was old and she was about seventeen in the picture. In the photo, she was in a flowery field and she was holding the very chain I had around my neck. Her carefree smile made me feel loved so I always kept this picture. I wouldn't have kept it on the dresser, but who knows what kind of stupid pervert I had for a roommate.   
  
After unpacking, I headed for the door. But it burst open and a guy ran in. He was about thirteen, I guess. He was kinda lanky. He looked somewhat weak, but he had a fiery look in his dark brown eyes.   
  
" Hey! You must the new guy!" he laughed.  
  
" I'm Matthew Caraway," I said.  
  
" My name is Kiros Seagul," he replied.  
  
" That's a weird name," I remarked.  
  
" It's my dad's. I was named after him," Kiros said.  
  
I picked up my schedule off the dresser.  
  
" When does Trepe's class start?" I asked.  
  
" You got Trepe! No way!" Kiros exclaimed.  
  
" That's what it says. What's the big deal anyways?"  
  
" Trepe just got back into teaching. She's got her own fan club called the Trepies that's existed for years, even after she got married and had three kids. Like two sons and a daughter. Besides, they must think you'd be a talented fighter. That's the advanced class. I've been here since I was eleven years old and I finally made into Trepe's class a few weeks ago. The basic classes is predominately physical fighting and strategies. But you just got here," he said.  
  
" Why does the Garden still exist? I thought it was just to fight the sorceress. But she's dead," I wondered.  
  
" Well, it's still operating because people want to hire people to do dangerous stuff. Besides, what if another sorceress comes? You have to be prepared."  
  
Kiros and I talked for a while longer. Then I went to sleep.  
  



	9. Rinoa's Secret: Nine

Disclaimer: I own the story and the characters I created. The downside is that I don't own Final Fantasy. Squaresoft does. :(  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
" Matthew! Get up!" Kiros yelled.   
  
" What?!" I yelled back, tired.  
  
" You're going to be late for class! Wake up! I want some breakfast, so I'll be back in a few minutes!" he shouted.  
  
I pulled myself out of bed and opened my trunk. I pulled out some black pants and my favorite shadowy muscle shirt. I shoved on some boots and ran out to the cafeteria that was in the next building. Kiros was heading out and threw me an orange to eat. I took a bite and followed Kiros. We entered an elevator and Kiros pressed for the second floor. We hurried to the classroom. When we come in the room, there was already plenty of students in there. I spotted Caitlin in the back and I sat next to her.  
  
" Sit down," the teacher entered the room. Her blonde hair was pulled back. She approached her desk and put on some wireless glasses. She faced the class.  
  
" We have a new student today. Welcome Matthew Caraway from Deling City."   
  
A few students attempted to say hello, but it came out to be a rambling.  
  
" We haven't gotten too far ahead so he'll be able to catch up. Today is the last day for weapon selection. You will choose a weapon that's comfortable for you to use and it'll become much like a major. You will be stuck with that weapon until you graduate. Or drop out miserably. So choose carefully," she said.  
  
The class moved out into the hall and went out an exit door that lead to outdoor stairs. At the bottom was a clearing. There was a table with all certain types of weapons on it.   
  
" Here, I already choose twin blades yesterday. Why don't you try a knuckles?" Kiros said helpfully. I put the knuckles on and punched at the air. I shook my head.   
  
" How about a gunblade?" Kiros handed me another weapon. I swished at the air. Hey, this was cool.   
  
" I like this one," I replied.   
  
" So gunblade it is. What designs would you like on yours?" the teacher said from behind me.  
  
" I don't know. I'll figure it out later," I replied.  
  
I nodded and looked at the gunblade in appreciation. I slashed it through the air a few more times. This is sweet. I relaxed the gunblade and tapped my shoulder impatiently for something to do. I saw Quistis look at me strangely, but I was getting used to that by now. So I turned my attention to Caitlin. She was still searching around for a weapon. I grabbed whatever weapon from the table.  
  
" Caitlin, what about a shuriken? It's a round thingy with blades on it. I think you're supposed to throw it and it comes back, kinda like a boomerang. It might work for you," I said beneficially.  
  
" That looks cool. Thanks Matthew," she took it. I watched her fling out it a few times. She seemed to get the hang of it quickly.  
  
After everyone selected their weapons, Trepe led us across the field. She was lecturing about junctioning and elements. Something about Guardian Forces too, but I wasn't paying attention. Then we came on to a line of draw points.  
  
" Fire, wind, water, ice, thunder, and life are the major elements. But you are looking for an offensive magic, so decide what you think what be your strongest element for that," Trepe spoke.  
  
" Probably fire," I murmured.   
  
" When you have figured what which element you want, step up to the draw point and focus on that particular element and it will be absorbed," she said.  
  
I strode my way to the fire drawing point and concentrated. I bite my lip to concentrate harder. Soon enough, I felt a pulse of energy flow into my hands.   
  
I backed away so someone else could try to draw. I wanted to try out my new power and I looked around. Then I looked up at the clouds. Clear sky. Perfect.   
  
" Fire!" I casted at the sky and there was a small explosion in midair.   
  
" You weren't supposed to cast yet!" the instructor yelled. A little late for that.  
  
" Thunder!" Caitlin commanded. Too late to hear the instructor's demands.  
  
A quick flash of light appeared in the sky.   
  
" I see you two are going to be trouble this year," Trepe scowled. Kiros tried not to laugh. Quistis turned her glance to him.  
  
" I'm certain your father won't be wanting to receive bad news about you. So I suggest you be silent," she said.   
  
" Yes ma'am," Kiros sneered.  
  
" Why is she so bitchy?" Caitlin muttered.   
" Because maybe she forgot to take that stick out of her ass," Kiros whispered back. Caitlin giggled.  
  
" Don't talk bad about the teacher!" some girl snorted. Probably one of the Trepies.   
  
" Class is dismissed," Trepe yelled. We entered back inside and I started walking down the hall. Kiros caught up with me.  
  
" They're serving lunch right about now. Hungry?" he said.  
  
" Sure," I said.  
  
We kept walking down the hallway.  
  
" Matthew! Kiros! Wait!" Caitlin called from behind.  
  
" Hey Caitlin, want to eat lunch with us?" I asked. She nodded.   
  
So we went to lunch. I guess that's was how our gang begun.   
  
" Man, this hotdogs suck!" Kiros complained. Glad I didn't order any. I took a deep bite into an apple.  
  
" Then don't have a third serving," Caitlin rolled her eyes.  
  
" Heads up!" someone yelled.  
  
All eyes looked around in confusion. All I was able to see was someone was carrying their tray and they tripped. Their food had went airborne and hit one jumbo sized kid.   
  
" Who did that?!" the huge ass kid roared angrily. Near the lunch line was a girl, looking back at the kid somberly.   
  
" Hey girl! Why did you do that?!" he screamed. Calmly, the girl approached his table. I was surprised at how mellow she was.  
  
" My apologizes for the little quirk Edmund," the girl smiled evilly.  
  
" I told you never to call me that! Call me Eddie!" the boy cried.   
  
" I can always call you by your other nickname. I'm certain your friends will love that," she taunted him.  
  
" Don't you dare!" he seemed weaker now.   
  
" Then don't tempt me,"she said, then walked away. The cafeteria was silent for a few moments, then returned to normal.  
  
" Weirdo Leonharts," the girl next to Eddie rolled her eyes.  
  
The whole situation had fascinated me. I turned my attention back to my table.  
  
" What was that all about?" I wondered.  
  
"That was Katrina Leonhart. She's the bad girl of the Garden. She manipulates, lies, steals, fights, whatever you can think of. She even started a fight with Caitlin," Kiros said.   
  
" Don't make a big deal about it," Caitlin bit her lip.  
  
" Really? Who won?" I asked.  
  
" Caitlin technically won. Even though Katrina fought dirty. Katrina didn't get in trouble at all. That's because she's a Leonhart. People around here are to busy kissing General Leonhart's ass to tell him that his daughter is a demon incarnate," Kiros informed.  
  
" Even if he knew it, he wouldn't punish her. Leonhart feels sorry for Katrina," Caitlin said.  
  
" Why does he feel sorry for her?" I asked.  
  
" She was adopted. The rumor is, that Quistis couldn't get pregnant, so she thought she was infertile. So they adopted Katrina and her fraternal brother, Tyrell. But it turned out she wasn't sterile and that explains their youngest kid, Bryant," Kiros clarified.  
  
" There's a party I'm definitely going to tonight," I said, remembering Squall's invitation. I had an idea.  
  
" You aren't going to try anything, are you?" Caitlin eyed me.   
  
" Yeah man, she's bad news," Kiros said.  
  
" I'll be fine," I said.  
  
" Everyone's who has tried to bring her down has failed terribly. She can easily get you suspended or expelled. But she rather toy with your mind first," Kiros warned me.  
  
" I won't fail," I said confidently. I was determined to chasten her. She had one bad ego and no one else was willing to belittle her. I didn't have a plan yet, but I can think of one before the party.   
  
" Just be careful Matthew," Caitlin cautioned me. 


	10. Rinoa's Secret: Ten

Boring Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy. That's Square's bitch. I just wrote a fanfic because I think this concept is so cool, being the dork I am.   
  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
" Welcome Matthew," Quistis said when I arrived early to the ballroom. It was a huge room, old fashioned type. Full staircase. Balcony with a great view. Glass doors. There were plenty of round tables full of food and wine. The whole room was decorated with white roses. The walls were carved with elaborate pictures. The room's most attractive feature was the lit crystal chandelier. The colors of the ceiling reflected off of it and made the room seem to glow. Almost everything else was typical. Caraway had plenty of parties like this. Not many people had appeared yet. Probably businessmen anyways.   
  
" Hello instructor," I replied, not really paying attention.   
  
" I'm so glad you came. We started to think you weren't going to come," she said.  
  
" I'm sorry to disappoint you," I muttered.  
  
" What?" she was confused.  
  
" I said I came early to help you with the party," I lied.  
  
" Thank you. That's sweet. But we're all set, so you can hang around. I'll be right back," she said.   
  
I wondered around the room, partly admiring the handiwork, and partly wondering about Squall. If he was rivals with my father like Fujin said, why was he so nice to me when I came here as a little kid? Why was he nice to me now? Did he think he owed it to me to invite me here?   
  
" Who are you?!" a voice demanded bitterly. I turned and I saw Katrina. She wore a sleek black dress. Beautiful jewels surrounded her petite neck. Her ebony hair was put up, with only strands hanging down by her face.   
  
" Who are you?! I know all my parents' friends and you are undoubtedly not one of them," Katrina repeated. I held back an urge to laugh.  
  
" I guess they were right," I said.   
  
" Who was right about what?" she asked.  
  
" Oh, nobody you'd take an interest in," I said casually.  
  
" You don't know me, so you don't know my interests," she said.  
  
" Oh really? I can assume accurately," I replied.  
  
" I doubt that," she narrowed her eyes.   
  
" You do uphold your reputation," I said. She smiled smugly.   
  
" But it is clear that you could never bring me down. So nothing to worry about," I turned away carelessly.   
  
" What's that supposed to mean?" she replied angrily.   
  
" Don't worry precious angel. Your parents will introduce me to you later," I said. Three. Two. One.  
  
" Do not call me that. I am far from even being your acquaintance, let alone your 'precious angel'," she snapped.  
  
" Are you really as snobby as you do project yourself?" I wondered. I knew that hit the mark.  
  
" Are you really as brainless as you have proved yourself?" she replied.  
  
" Of course, precious angel," I laughed. She took a step closer to me.  
  
" Don't mess with me boy. I've made guys like you cry. I can do it once more," Katrina threatened.  
  
" Oh, Katrina, I see you met the guest of honor," Squall entered the room. The scowl on her face dropped. She forced a smile, but I could tell she was surprised. I grinned pretentiously.   
  
" Katrina, could you go send for Tyrell? I'm giving Agatha a rest," he requested and left the room again.  
  
" Idiotic maid!" she resented.  
  
" And it wouldn't be a problem if Jeeves weren't on vacation," I joked.  
  
" Perhaps," she had a faint smile as she hurried up the stairs.   
  
Soon, the room was crowded with people. There was a lot of people in their twenties. Zell showed up with his girlfriend and went almost immediately to their table. I saw Selphie was still with Nida. Squall and Quistis were at the head table like hosts usually are. Bryant was actually still. My stomach turned as I saw Irvine entered through the doors. I noticed Selphie's stomach must have too because she gave him a sour look. Katrina was leading a boy down the stairs. Must be Tyrell. I noticed they didn't look that alike. He had dirty blonde hair. Their green eyes were about the same. But that was merely basic.   
  
I decided not to puzzle myself over the possibilities. I walked onto the balcony that overhung the city. The cold breeze hit me, but it wasn't so bad. I leaned against the railing and watched the city.   
  
" Beautiful, isn't it?" a familiar voice said from behind. I grinned. Fujin came to the railing and looked at the city.   
  
" So how's the Garden?" she asked.  
  
" Amusing," I nodded honestly.   
  
" How amusing?" she lifted an eyebrow.  
  
" The way people act around here. You wouldn't believe it," I laughed.  
  
" I bet I can. I grew up here," she smiled.   
  
" Then why should I bother telling you?" I looked at her.   
  
" I don't know. I guess to make time pass," she replied.   
  
" Do you know anything about Katrina Leonhart?" I asked.  
  
" I do," Fujin laughed.  
  
" What?" I was interested.  
  
" She's acts like a prick," she responded.  
  
" Acts? Don't you mean 'is'?" I said.  
  
" She acts the way she does, but you can see her insecurities. She's the most scared youth I ever met and I have known my share of terrified people," Fujin said.  
  
" Are you sure? I don't think that's her problem."  
  
" Then take a closer look."  
  
I shrugged and we rejoined the party. Squall was standing, holding up a wine glass.  
  
" Oh, there he is. I proclaim a toast for the guest of honor. I hope he feels welcomed to the Garden and that he'll make us all proud. That all right, Matthew?" Squall announced. Katrina was looking at me, and she made a devilish smile.   
  
" Whatever floats your boat," I went to the guest of honor's seat, which happened to near Katrina.   
" Now, to start off, let there be dancing," Quistis smiled and took Squall's hand to the dance floor. Squall nodded to Zell about something then danced. I leaned back in my chair.   
  
" How about you show some appreciation to the guest of honor?" Zell whispered to Katrina, within my earshot.  
  
" I'd rather not," she scowled in disgust.   
  
" Puh-lease," Zell begged.   
  
" If it makes you happy," she surrendered.   
  
" Thank you," Zell said smugly. Katrina stood up and walked to me.  
  
" Would you like to dance?" she forced a smile.  
  
" What makes you think I'd want to dance with you?" I tempted her.  
  
" Can you just dance with me to make my parents happy?" Katrina winced.   
  
" Oh, I'd love to," I said conceiting. We headed out and started dancing.  
  
" What a talented dancer you are," I commented.  
  
" Arg, could you be any more arrogant?" she rolled her eyes.   
  
" I'm just trying to imagine being you," I spun her around.   
  
" Why the hell did my parents make you a guest of honor?" she snapped back.  
  
" They did because... they just love me," I sighed.   
  
" You're just some rich boy from Deling City, Matthew Caraway," she laughed.  
  
" Is that my last name around here? Some places it's Caraway, others Heartily. I don't think I've been called Matthew Almasy yet," I said thoughtfully.  
  
" Almasy? Why would your last name be Almasy?" she stopped dancing.   
  
" After my father. His name was..." I started.  
  
" Seifer Almasy," she finished," Yes, I know about him. I didn't know you were his son though."  
  
" Who did you think I was?" I said.  
  
" This doesn't surprise me at all," Katrina stepped away from me," I know there was something wrong about you."  
  
" What are you talking about?" I was astounded.  
  
" You should know best. He's your father. I can tell where you got your impertinence," She snapped at me.  
  
" At least my real parents loved me," I was losing patience.  
  
" Ha! Well, one thing is for sure, a Leonhart always victories over an Almasy. I've been wondering why everyone's been keeping such a close eye on you. My father won't stand to lose another loved one to your akin. Especially his daughter," she started to walk away.  
  
I was ready to say something back, but I was speechless. What a bitch.  
  
But was that the real reason I was invited to this damn party? So Squall could see if I would go crazy someday? So everyone could make sure history didn't repeat itself?   
  
I walked right out of the room and to the elevator. I pressed the button and forced myself to relax. It's unfair for them to judge me this way. Whatever happened to the Squall I met when I was little? Why does almost everyone hate or fear Seifer? He couldn't have possibly done anything that sinister. But if that's true, why do they think I have the potential to become him? Do they pray I have enough of my mother in me to have virtue? I'm not going to become some deranged villain. How can they expect me to do anything right when they think so poorly towards me?  
  
" I'll prove them wrong. I'm not going to let them be right about me. They hardly know me," I vowed to myself.   



	11. Rinoa's Secret: Eleven

Chapter Eleven  
  
" Kiros, get up!" I shook his shoulder.  
  
" Whoa, you're awake before me? That's something new," Kiros yawned.  
  
" That's because it's the field test today. You know, what we've been working our asses off to train for three years! We have to get a guardian force, remember?" I headed for the door.  
  
" Oh crap!" Kiros nearly fell out of bed.  
  
" My thoughts exactly," I walked out the door.   
  
A few moments later, Kiros came running out shirtless and barefooted. But he had a pair of shoes and an ugly lemon colored shirt in hand.  
  
" At least its not au naturel," he remarked.  
  
We got to the classroom and sat in our seats. I already knew what to do. I junctioned Tendril, a weak water-based guardian force. That's okay, I preferred physical fights anyways. That was my talent.   
  
" Sam is assigned to Instructor Riley... Katrina will be assigned to me," Quistis continued rattling off names," Kiros will be assigned to Instructor Marsh... Caitlin will be assigned to Riley... and Matthew is assigned to my group."  
  
" But...," Kiros protested.  
  
" I already know what you're going to say. I split you all up because you three need to trying working with other people instead of just each other. I'm sure you guys can stand a few hours without hanging out together," Quistis said.  
  
" Good luck Matthew," Caitlin smiled warmly. I could tell she was a bit nervous about the whole mission in general.  
  
" No problem Caitlin. Just remember all the times we practiced and stay calm and collected," I reassured her. She grinned again and gave me a brief hug. Over the years we've spent together, we've only grown closer.   
  
" My group leaves now!" Quistis broadcasted. I walked over to Trepe. There were about six other students waiting. Katrina was there. Great, if I didn't have enough pressure to deal with.  
  
" Better stay outta my way, Almasy," she threatened.   
" I'll be far ahead of you, like always " I replied. She rolled her eyes. Ever since that party, I've been taking my training more serious. I discovered fighting was my hidden talent, as long as I had determination. Katrina had become my rival. She was considered one of the best students in the Garden until I made my way up. She was the only student who used a gunblade until I chose one. I didn't really despise her, like how she felt about me, but I had my dreams to complete. I was compelled to be the better fighter by the time I would graduate to SeeDs, which was only weeks away.  
  
We rode a bus to the canyon. Farther down the ravine was a gate to the Grandidi forest. That's where the guardian force would be dwelling.  
  
Quistis led our group past the gate into the woods. The competition was between groups on whom would reach the guardian force first. It had to be done by teamwork, cooperation and blah blah blah.  
  
" The map says northwest," one of the students in my group noted.  
  
" Then that's where we'll head," Katrina walked past him, behaving as if she was some sort of commander.   
  
We walked for a while. I glanced at my gunblade. It finally had designs on it. On the end of the blade closest to the handle was a pair of tiny angel wings. The handle itself had a design like my tattoo carved into it. It was somewhat like a phoenix. Over the years, I started to think my tattoo wasn't really of a phoenix. It was hard to really tell anyways since it was on my back. But Caitlin had taken a photo of my back to show me what it looked like. It was a monster of some sort. With wings. I wasn't sure of what it actually was, so I called it the closest thing to what it could be that I knew of, a firebird.   
  
" He should be up there!" a student pointed to a large cave on top of a ridge. The group was uncertain of what to do next because Quistis had wandered away for a few minutes to call the base. I started to climb up.   
  
" Back off! The guardian's mine!" Katrina raced me. But I was ahead.  
  
I reached the top and approached the cavern. I felt energy bleeding from the opening. I went closer. Katrina had finally caught up.   
  
" You are not getting my guardian!" she shouted at me.   
  
" Not if I defeat it first," I replied. She swung her gunblade at me. I turned and just barely blocked it.  
  
" How about I give you a scar?" she grinned, recalling our fathers' spite.  
  
" You aren't swift enough to do that," I said carelessly.   
  
" We'll see about that," she swung at me again. I blocked and swung low. She jumped and move behind me. She kicked the back of my neck and I fell to my knees on the dirt. She lifted her gunblade into the air, preparing to strike at me. I rolled in time and jumped up.   
  
" No fighting dirty," I shook my finger in disappointment.   
  
" I'll fight whatever way I can," she replied.   
  
" Get down from there! It's not what we expected!" Quistis screamed from the bottom. What is she talking about? We stopped fighting to question her.   
  
A figure loomed in the darkness. It crept out into the sunlight. It looked like a man, only mutated. He had saffron skin and unnatural bluish eyes. Wings as golden as his body had sprouted from his back. His bladed tail moved as freely as a feline's. He had a sharp look of menace. Behind him, came another figure. It was a female. She looked similar except her body was silvery and her eyes were red. She looked at us as if we were nothing. She leapt up into the air and flew off.   
  
The male had no interest in leaving. He looked from Katrina then to me. He pointed his finger straight at me. He suddenly pulled his finger up and I was floating in midair. He closed his deviant eyes and my head started to hurt. My eyes forced shut.  
  
I was suddenly freezing and tired. There was snow all around me. I couldn't breathe! Someone was holding me down in the ice. They were too strong for me to get away. My back was bare and I felt a familiar burning tingle on my back. Pain shot through my veins. Then it stopped.  
  
I opened my eyes and stared down at the monster. At the corner on my eye, I could see Katrina was hurt and trying to stand, but a glowing force was keeping her down.  
  
" You!" I yelled angrily. The creature sneered balefully. It started to speak, but it was a language I couldn't understand.   
  
" Je suis votre tutrice," he said again, in what sounded like more common dialect. Wait, that sounded like French! I don't care at the moment. I was still in the air.   
  
" Let me go, you son of a bitch!" I shouted in hostility. The being put his hand down and I fell onto the ground.   
  
" I am Sidney," the creature spoke deeply," I see that I have already made my mark upon you."  
  
" What do you want?!" I forced myself to stand. I remembered the Shumi leader had given my a mumba named Sidney shortly after I was tattooed. Was he trying to give me a clue? Defensively, I pointed my gunblade at the monster and glared defiantly into his eyes.   
  
" Ye must recall the day— and I bid nothing from thee yet," the creature replied, mimicking old English.   
" Why?!" I demanded," Why did you make your mark on me?!"  
  
" I often questioned, what the little boy I spared from the blizzard, would enhance into," he said.  
  
" Then why did you save me?" I narrowed my eyes.   
  
" A garden needs it's seeds. A sorceress needs her knight. I needed to make a choice," he replied.  
  
" A choice for what?" I didn't let down my gunblade.  
  
" I needed an outlet. I foster some much power, yet I am bounded by it. I have no desire to be some human's slave. So I roamed around the world and I saw you dying in the snow. I chose you and saved your life. You should be honored to have that mark. It means only you can access my capabilities, as I intended it."  
  
" So what does this mean for me?" I pressed.  
  
" Nothing yet, boy. But it does mean that I want you to accomplish a certain deed for me," he said.  
  
" What deed?"  
  
The being raised his hand and lifted me into the air again. My eyes had forced themselves shut. I felt my whole body twitch violently. I opened my eyes and the scenery had changed. I was no longer in the air. I was strapped down. I looked up and I saw a needle coming towards my face. A drop of it's acid liquid had burned my cheek. I wailed.   
  
" What do you know Almasy!?" a voice screeched at me.  
  
" I have no idea what you're talking about?!" my lips moved at their own will.  
  
" Where is Sidney?! Confess!" the voice screamed and the needle moved closer.   
  
" I don't know! Let me go! I'll kill you!" I made empty threats.  
  
" You won't ever escape again! The guards will just keep dragging you back! I'm sick of this Seifer! It's simple really! Tell me where this damn man is!" the voice suddenly had a face. It was a woman's. She had long silky red hair and cold steel eyes.   
  
" You'll never be a sorceress! Only a wannabe! I don't know who this Sidney is but you'll never find him!" I spat at her.   
  
" You'll regret that old knight!" she slapped my face. She leaned away and stared off bitterly.   
  
" You're wrong! I will find Sidney and make him grant me his power. I will surpass where Ultimecia failed. And after all that searching, I found out Sidney has something to do with your ancestors. Your bloodline. Don't you realize he's the reason you had your so-called romantic dreams!? It's wasn't individual you fool! It was buried in your blood!" she yelled.   
  
She stopped and looked at me cruelly," I remember your father in the Sorceress wars. His pathetic wife resting at home with a child. He was bent on being a hero. A knight to his country. But I watched him fall dead through my child eyes. His eyes were so defiant. My matron Adel killed him. Throw a blade through his chest. She was right in sending soldiers to Winhill. That damn little girl wasn't there, and one woman wouldn't let the soldiers inspect her house. She was slaughtered right there, while her baby was screaming his crib. "  
  
" What are you talking about?! I was a orphan!" my mouth yelled.  
  
" Adel made lots of children orphans," the woman sneered. The needle lowered more.  
  
" By the way Almasy, I heard that you recently visited up north. Any explanation? Like a certain child for instance?"  
  
" Don't you dare touch that boy!" I tried to thrash out at her.  
  
" Then you will assist me in my journeys. And I will ignore... What's his name? Matthew?" she wondered.  
  
" Fine! I'll be your god damn knight! As long as he and his mother are protected!" I vowed.  
  
" Oopsie! Too late for Rinoa, but there's still a chance for Matthew," the sorceress smiled.  
  
" What do you do to her?!" I yelled in rage.  
  
" She was a bit under the weather. Now she's six feet under," she laughed," But if you betray me, I will not hesitant to go back on our deal. You got that?"  
  
I nodded solemnly and I closed my eyes, trying to imagine a better place.  
  
My eyes forced open and I was at the cliff. I was lying on my back. Katrina's face hovered over mine. There was no sign of Sidney anywhere.   
  
" Are you okay Matthew?" Katrina looked concerned. It caught me by surprise. It was the first time I saw her look so weak. Perhaps there really was a kind heart behind that warrior's mask.  
  
" Let's get him back to the Garden! I don't know if our medical supplies could handle his bleeding," Quistis appeared. Bleeding? Am I? My body just felt limp.   
  
" You'll be fine. Nothing a trip to the infirmary won't help," Katrina squeezed my hand. 


	12. Rinoa's Secret: Twelve

Chapter Twelve  
  
I rested in the infirmary quietly. I finally stopped bleeding an hour ago, and I was improving. It wasn't only the injuries inflicted when I was given the vision, it was the information that I perceived.  
  
If it was right, Seifer was still alive. I wasn't sure how to feel about that. Was the vision of the past, present, or the future? I was seventeen now, but when I was younger, I had dreams that my father was still alive. In the dreams, he'd came back for me and my mom, and we'd be happy.  
  
Well, he's alive, why won't I feel happy? The only possibility I could think of was that I've grown to realize over the years I had to depend on myself and my closest allies. I had unknowingly learned that those dreams would never happen. But new dreams had filled the void.  
  
I actually had a destiny. Somewhat.  
  
" Matthew," a refreshing voice said. I glanced over to see Caitlin.  
  
" How are you feeling?" she stroked my face. Personally I felt like shit.  
  
" I'm doing okay," I replied.  
  
" I'm glad. I hope you can come to the inauguration party tonight. I don't want to dance alone," she tugged gently on my hand.  
  
" I passed the field test?" I said, surprised.  
  
" Technically you did pass the test by finding the guardian force. But it turned out that the weak guardian force everyone thought was there, was really much stronger. So everyone that helped drive it away was passed, including me," Caitlin replied.  
  
" Aww, you fought for me? That's so sweet," I laughed.  
  
" You know I'd do anything for you," she smiled then slapped my arm playfully, " Even though you didn't wait for Trepe to give you instructions!"  
  
" I've been one to follow my heart," I kissed her cheek. She blushed slightly.   
  
" Now you better get your rest, because tonight I want to dance. And you're dancing with me, like it or not," Caitlin ordered.  
  
" I'm leaving tomorrow," I said.   
  
" Leaving? Why?" she said, her beautiful aquamarine eyes widening.  
  
" I know he's alive– and I'm going to find him," I replied. She knew who I was talking about.  
  
" But you haven't seen him since you were a baby. You don't even know what he looks like. What makes you think he's alive?" she said.  
  
" When I was on that cliff, the creature gave me a vision," I explained, " I saw through his eyes and I want to go find him."  
  
" Oh Matthew. I know you want it so badly for him to be alive, but he's not. You were fighting and the monster wanted to hurt you more than physically. Besides, you might end up dead."  
  
" No, I know what I saw. If he's in trouble, I will go save him. He's probably the only one who thinks I won't end up a lunatic, like almost everyone here would think if they knew my real last name."  
  
" I don't!" she said.  
  
" I know you don't. Let's not think about it right now. Tonight's going to be my last night here before I go, so let's go to that party, okay?"  
  
" All right."  
  
---  
  
Later that night, Squall had came to my dorm. I was surprised. Rinoa's old friends were usually distant to me, because I had forced them away a little more every year. I didn't want their sympathy. Or whatever else they had to offer.   
  
" I heard about the incident at the cliffs. There's a lot that's been spreading around. I'm here to stop the gossip and find out what really happened," Squall leapt to business first, as usual.  
  
" Well, not much to tell. I fought the GF, and lost," I lied.   
  
" Katrina says he did something to you," Squall saw through it.   
  
" Yeah, he lifted me into the air while I was fighting him," I replied, " What exactly did Katrina tell you?"  
  
" Look Matt, you had been playing games ever since you came here three years old. You keep hiding secrets from everyone, but I already know most of them. There's no purpose in going out on your own," he advised.  
  
" Who told you about me going out on my own? Since when is it any of your business?" I said.  
  
" It is the Garden's business, so it's mine also. Stay out of trouble," he said.  
  
" Of course," I flopped down casually on my bed and started reading Kiros's old weapon magazine.  
  
" It's a shame to see that Rinoa's life was wasted," Squall angrily walked towards the door.  
  
" And you wonder why she left?" I snapped back. Squall turned and scowled. He was about to say something, but he just went out the door.  
  
---  
  
Walking through the doors of the inauguration party, I searched for Caitlin. She stood near the window, and the lights made her emerald dress glisten. Her auburn hair was let down and it flowed down to her shoulders. Sapphire eyes made her seem even more divine.  
  
She smiled at me and we came to each other in the middle of the room. She offered her hand and we danced.   
  
The night was full of spinning and Caitlin's lovely face smiling at me. Neither of us spoke, but it seemed that we understood each other better. As the fireworks shot off, blazing the bland sky with burning colors, people stopped to awe, but we continued dancing. The fireworks shone in Caitlin's eyes and it was one of the remarkable nights of my life.  
  
" I don't want this night to end. Don't let it end," Caitlin rested her head on my shoulder.  
  
" Wouldn't it be great if it was that simple? To freeze time and leave a moment forever," I smiled.  
  
" Impossible though. Maybe that's why some things will never be forgotten. A moment can only last a short time, but the feelings will linger in the memory for so long," she gazed up at me.  
  
" I'll always remember," I promised.  
  
" Me too, because I'll never be able to let go of the memory," she leaned on me as we slow danced.  
  
" You won't have to," I said, " I plan on being by your side for a very long time."  
  
" Is that supposed to a proposal, Matt Almasy?" she giggled.  
  
" I hope. What about you?"  
  
" I've been wishing for years that you would hope. Our lives are changing for the better, Matthew, and I want us to be there for each other. To protect each other, to celebrate life, and to grow old together."  
  
" And when we grow old, I'll be there to wipe the drool off your face too," I smirked.  
  
" Hey. Who says it won't be the other way around? You'll probably be the one to break your back," she laughed.  
  
" See? We're already arguing," I chuckled.  
  
" Gotta take the bad with the good," she said.  
  
" Who says it's not fun to debate with you? You look so cute when you're angry," I pinched her cheek gently.  
  
" Even when I'm old and wrinkled?" she asked.  
  
" Especially then. You'll look like an adorable elf," I replied.  
  
" An elf? Ha! I doubt it. You'll look like a shriveled old... old... man," she shook her head.  
  
" Wow... how did you know?" I wondered.  
  
" I'm a genius. Didn't you know?" she smirked.  
  
" I wasn't informed," I twirled her around. Then she stopped dancing.  
  
" Now you are," she looked into my dull brown eyes. We closed our eyes. Our lips met. Her lips were warm and welcoming to mine. She slid her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and let her pull me closer.   
  
Told you it was a remarkable night.   
  
  
—  
  
It was about two weeks later when I preparing to leave, despite Squall's futile warnings to stay. I had packed my things and headed towards the gates. It was nightfall and less people would out walking around. The cold had also wavered people to stay inside. It was the perfect time to go. The gates were secured. I had no doubt Squall had told them to watch out for me. I doubted he had told them of my fighting skills or how easily I could manipulate them into opening the gates.  
  
" Where are you going?" a soft voice came from behind. Caitlin sat on the bench, her aquamarine eyes questioning even though they shown signs of protest.  
  
" Why ask a question that you already know the answer to?" I sighed and sat next to her.  
  
" Matthew, you shouldn't go. I know you're not one to follow orders, but please, just this one time," she touched my shoulder.  
  
" I'll be fine. I'm coming back, remember?" I kissed her forehead.   
  
She responded by violently clinging onto my shirt. I wasn't sure how to react.  
  
" No... don't go!" she gripped tightly.  
  
" It's not really a big deal. After this, I'll be back to show you the world. If I know the truth, I can finally put it to rest. I'll be satisfied and the better off I'll be," I explained.  
  
" I know, but the truth is going to hurt. You don't have to be in hurry to find it."  
  
" I'm not in a hurry. I plan on returning and working as a SeeD. Then marrying you... Besides, do I really want to be known as a Rinoa's boy or that Almasy kid for the rest of my life? I have to prove there's more to it than that. I'm not blind. I know how certain people at this Garden look at me. They see Seifer incarnate."   
  
" I don't!" Caitlin became hysterical and brought her hands up to her face, " I don't feel safe without you. So please don't go away! I need you to protect me!"  
  
" Protect you from what?"   
  
" I was... raped!" Caitlin cried. She dropped to the floor.   
  
" Who?!" I exploded. The man who did is going to pay! Murderous intentions came into view.   
  
" Please, just hold me... I'm terrified," Caitlin wept. I kneeled down and held her in my arms. She didn't hesitant to accept it.  
  
" Please put this off Matthew. Forget about the journey. Stay with me," she looked at me with watery eyes.  
  
So I stayed. For her sake. She didn't let me help her. She refused to tell me who hurt her. Caitlin was always change the subject when I asked who did it. But she was starting to feel better. I wasn't going to stay forever, but for a while. I'm sure my father would understand. He would have to.   
  
I loved her and I couldn't leave her crying.   
  
A few weeks later, I saw Caitlin was talking to Selphie and her and Zell's cute spunky one year old daughter, Sonya, who was acknowledged as a prodigy. Nida and her split up two years ago and she married Zell. Zell's old girlfriend left him because she had to chose between him and her career. I hoped Sonya would be a better version of them both.   
  
I sneaked nearby to surprise her, until I heard what they were talking about. So I waited and eavesdropped, even though it may have been the wrong thing to do.  
" I'm not sure if I should tell him," Caitlin bit her lip, " It's really meaningful to me. Besides we're only seventeen. Maybe we should wait a few years."  
  
" If you want to marry him sooner than that, you should tell him how you feel," Selphie said.  
  
" Mommy love daddy?" Sonya squealed in delight.  
  
" That's very true Sonnie," Selphie smiled.  
  
" It's been so difficult keeping him here. He wants to travel and adventure. Part of him wants to put it away and move on, but another part craves for the past, and the rest of him is confused. I feel so guilty. I don't know how long I can make him stay before he finds out I lied to him," Caitlin said.  
  
" Daddy say lying is bad," Sonya said to herself. Caitlin frowned.  
  
" Lied about what?" Selphie asked curiously.   
  
" It's not really up for discussion, but the thing is, I can't keep lying to him about it. He needs me to be honest with him. Matthew keeps asking me for that answer and I don't want him to end up hurting anyone. I'm so selfish and I'm not sure if I want to keep doing this, this guilt is driving me crazy. I'm worried if he finds out the truth, he'll leave and end up dead. Dying alone and lost in the desert..." Caitlin explained.   
  
Selphie looked at Caitlin, obviously baffled. But I knew what she was talking about, even if I was too shocked for the feeling to sink in yet.   
  
I revealed myself and stepped within a few feet. Caitlin's eyes watered with remorse at the truth. The rape never happened. It was all a ploy.   
  
" Why did you do that?" I wanted to yell at her. She had never deceived me before. And I won't give her the chance to do it ever again.   
  
" I'm sorry!" she pleaded. But I didn't say anything. I just turned and walked away. I didn't stop.   
  
  
I packed my stuff. I wrote a quick note for Kiros, so he wouldn't be fooled by gossip. I didn't write about Caitlin. I only stated that I was leaving for a journey, and that nobody should come after me. Then I left the Garden. Left Esthar City. Left the damn continent.  
  
I didn't know where to go first. So I went to place where it all started. Maybe my mother, Rinoa left a hint behind. Some clue to Seifer. I'm sure the Shumi knew something. 


	13. Rinoa's Secret: Thirteen

  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Shumi eyes watched me as I left the elevator and wondered through the village. They recognized me, of course. But they didn't dare come near or talk to me. They ignored me.   
  
I stumbled to the lodge where I used to live. Everything was exactly as it was when I left. Toys, old clothes, and emblems. Dust everywhere. I flinched when I saw my mom's old outfit, that she often wore, on the table. It was a light blue duster with light angel wings on the back. Memories surfaced at it's sight that have long faded away from my mind. I let them bubble.   
  
" ...wishing they would be heard. I saw you smiling at me. Was it real or just my fantasy?" she used to sing that lullaby. I only could remember a few of the words, but the melody flew through my mind as if she was right there, humming.  
  
" ...my last night here for you. Same old songs, just once more... so let me come to you, close as I want to be... and stay there as I whisper, how I loved your peaceful eyes on me..." she would sing as she rocked me gently.  
  
" If only they could see you now," she told me once before I slipped into sleep, " My cute little secret and nothing to be ashamed of. You'll make me proud. No one can harm you as long as you're here with me. I promise to be there when you need me, my sweet Matthew and disregard the one who tells you're scorned child. There are strangers out there who would give their life for yours, just as I would sacrifice my life for any heirs of theirs."  
  
  
I smiled confidently. For some twisted sadistic reason, I wasn't sad now. She didn't shut herself away from the world because she didn't want anyone to come looking for her. She was full of hope and love, not bitterness. I knew she was a sorceress because she told me herself. She told me that a lot of people didn't like sorceresses and were afraid of them. Sidney must have chose me not out of random, but because of my blood. There were thousands of people in the world with better magic and fighting experience than some stray boy. They would have made a better ally. Rinoa was a sorceress and Seifer was a knight.  
  
From the vision, the woman had said that Seifer's ancestors all had the same basic dreams. I wasn't sure if that was true or not because my dreams tended to differ. I knew a sorceress had to pass her powers to someone else when she was dying. I don't think she passed them to me but I knew she had to have passed them out to someone.   
  
If I found that person, presumably a girl, would I have to be their knight? Would I want to?  
  
I searched the lodge and found a large wooden trunk. I opened the lid. There were old letters and clothing stuffed inside. One of the letters were entitled To Squall. I was extremely tempted to read it, but something else in the trunk caught my eye. It was a dark gray ashen colored trenchcoat with Sidney's symbol embroidered onto the sleeve. It was folded there in the box, as if it was waiting an eternity for me to touch it. I lifted it from the trunk and examined it closer. The back of the coat shown a strange cross with tiny angel wings on it's outside. How long had it been here in that box? It doesn't make sense...  
  
" Almasy?" a voice said from the door.  
  
" Why do you always like calling me by my last name?" I shrugged.  
  
" It suits you well," Katrina walked closer.  
  
" What the hell are you doing here?" I scowled, with no desire to be alienated with her dumb comments.  
  
" The Headmaster gave orders to find you."  
  
" And he sent you?" I sneered.   
  
" No, actually, my father did. He said I probably understood you best..."  
  
" You're kidding, right?" I laughed. Yeah, oxygen.  
  
" I'm serious."  
  
" Yeah right! What do we possibly have in common?" I wondered as she leaned back into a old chair.  
  
" We're both of us are best of our class. Talented. Both orphans," she began.  
  
" I'm not actually an orphan. I have a father," I shuffled through papers, trying not to pay too much attention. I wasn't interested in arguing with her right then. I had more serious things to do.  
  
" Still gnawing at the bone, aren't we? Anyway, I'm not an orphan anymore. I was adopted."  
  
" Who could forget? The prestigious Leonharts," I rolled my eyes sardonically.  
  
" At least someone wanted me!" she snapped back. Her harsh words stung. I turned to face her across the room. She sat smirking, anticipating a reaction from me. I held back the ache to hit her into the wall. Disappointing her meant ignoring her.  
  
" Katrina, I'm not interested in that anymore. All this rivalry and competing for the title of the better fighter. I'm sick of arguing about it. You can have it. And I'm not going back to the Garden. At least not yet. Not until I do what I have to do. So just leave now," I pointed towards the door.   
  
" You can't just leave the Garden like that without informing anyone? People might think you're dead or hurt. They'll be looking for you. You shouldn't make people have to be concerned," she protested. She stood up but didn't make a move for the door. She looked at me with that defiant expression I've seen for years.  
  
" That's too bad, isn't it?" I resisted.   
  
" Don't you want to be a SeeD? Won't those years of practice and dedication amount to nothing? Always sneaking out at night to train, thinking nobody's ever noticed. You proved to everyone that you were more than they thought you'd be. That you have shown the potential to be much more. You earned their respect. You're throwing it all away! And for what? So you can look for some deadbeat loser! Stop being a moron!" she demanded.  
  
" You were there at that mountain too. Didn't you see anything?"  
  
Her usual self-assured aura suddenly shifted. She started to shake her head slightly.   
  
" All I saw, was you getting the crap beaten out of you. Nothing else means anything," she managed to say. She forced her lip to stop trembling.   
  
" Nothing else means anything? What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned as she headed for the door.   
  
" I saw something, but I was also being held down by powerful energy. That could have easily manipulated with my mind," she walked out the door. I followed her and stepped in her way. She stopped but avoid contact with my eyes.   
  
" Please," I touched her hands. She stood motionless for a few moments. Then finally nodded and went back to the old lodge.  
  
" It wasn't really a vision of the future. It was a distorted glance at one of my memories," she confessed once she reentered the room.  
  
" Memory? Did it have anything to do with that creature?" I asked.  
  
" No, not that I can tell. But it had to do with my family. My real family," she said.  
  
" Tell me," I sat her down into a chair. She was silent for period of time. Then she spoke.   
  
" Before I was adopted, I lived in a tavern in Dollet with my parents. When it got busy, my brother and I were sent to go play on the beach. One day, Tyrell talked me into going to the communication tower nearby. I didn't want to go, but he dragged me along anyway. He found a way in. He was in there for a while, so I went in after him. I thought he went up to the roof. I looked around on the top but he wasn't there. Then a warm breeze came in and I saw a woman standing at the edge of the railing. She looked human, except she had feathery wings. Angel wings, I guess. She didn't look like a guardian force though. She wasn't scared at all, considering she could easily fall to her doom. She held out her hand and offered me her powers. I didn't take it seriously, and at that age, I liked to pretend to be some magical creature. So it seemed like a game. Afterwards, she fell from the edge and vanished.  
  
I found Tyrell on the beach. He kept denying that he ever went to the tower, insisting he was at the shore the whole time. I told my mom about it. But she didn't take it seriously. My dad ignored it. Over the weeks, the powers began surfacing and they awaked when I got emotional. One day, Tyrell ripped the pages of my favorite book and I accidently almost burnt down the tavern, nearly killing my family. Neighbors were terrified of me and started to threaten that they would hand me over to some researcher quack named Odine in Esthar. My father was convinced evil had taken over his daughter and stayed away from me. He wouldn't even look at me. He would freak out every time something went wrong and blame me. But my mom heard of a sorceress that had a orphanage and said I would be safer there. I was scared to go, so Tyrell came with me. Dollet would never treat him the same either.  
  
Edea took care of me. She taught me how to control the powers. Two years later, when I turned eight, the Leonharts adopted Tyrell and me. I hid my powers from them because that's the reason I had to leave my first family. So I focused on my fighting. I became Trepe's best student. Then you came along and I had to compete."  
  
I didn't interrupt her at all. She spoke so bitterly, about her family and the Garden. I was a bit surprised though. She was farther from what I thought she was. Katrina had never shown her vulnerabilities before. I didn't have the heart to crush her, though only weeks ago, I would have tried to agitate her in any way possible. Now she seemed like a lost child. Was that how she saw me after so long? If so, is that why she appeared so desperate for me to return back?  
  
" Asshole," she added after some silence, not knowing what else to say.  
  
" Sorceress Katrina. It does seem to have a ring to it?" I commented, ignoring that.  
  
" What's it to you?" she remarked. Katrina would never had thought that the strange angel may have been my mother. I paused and thought. This all must be a sign. She was with me when I met Sidney at the mountain. She contracted my mother's powers at six, the same age I got the tattoo. If Rinoa thought she would be worthy of receiving the powers of a sorceress, would that mean I could start to trust her?   
  
But is that reason enough to request her to tag along?  
  
Up to now, she was my worst enemy. We always fought verbally or physically, and it seemed we would always came to a tie towards the end. On the surface, I hated her, but I knew I didn't actually despise Katrina. It came along with the territory and rivalry that existed.  
  
" Katrina? Considering how I'm probably not returning to the Garden, would you like to come along with me?" I asked.  
  
" Who says you're not going back to the Garden?" she glanced defiantly at me.  
  
" What are you going to do? Drag me back?" I laughed. She crossed her arms and winked.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, a surge of fire appeared at the doorway. It spread to the walls and surrounded us. I heard the joyful cry of victory of soldiers outside. Katrina started to cough from the smoke. I stumbled back to the trunk and grabbed whatever else I could. The trenchcoat, the letters, and whatever my arms could hold. I put the coat on and stuffed everything else into my bag. Covering her mouth with cloth, she yanked me towards the door.  
  
" I don't want to leave anything important behind," I rasped. I could still breathe.  
  
" You have everything you need with you. Don't be stupid Almasy!" she yelled.  
  
We rushed through the fire quickly. Luckily, we managed to get out of the lodge without any burns. We fell to our knees on the ground to catch our breath.  
  
" That was fast. You delivered yourself. How sweet," a woman appeared in front of us. It was the sorceress that had threatened Seifer in the vision. She brushed her red hair back. She looked younger in person, more esteemed.  
  
" Who the hell are you?" Katrina snickered.  
  
" Oh, what do we have here? A little sorceress?" she laughed, " Wow, and she was given her powers from Rinoa herself. Isn't that ironic Matthew?"  
  
" What are you talking about?" she glared. She still had no idea.  
  
" Matthew didn't tell you yet?" she looked down at me, " Some knight... how can you protect her honor if you aren't even honest with her? Not good."  
  
" And I'm sure you are the sincere one?" Katrina spat at her, trying to play along.  
  
" Such a rude girl. Strong, but so horribly trained. Too bad dear, that you're on the wrong side," the sorceress replied.  
  
" Where's your knight?" I stared at her, right into her baleful eyes.   
  
" Well, now I have you. I don't need his services anymore," she grinned.  
  
" What do you do to him?!" I leapt up. Soldiers tensed up and cocked their guns.   
  
" Shut up boy. He's not dead yet. He's probably just returning to old home of his to look for you. Did you know he's hasn't been the Garden in about seventeen years? I hope they can recognize him after everything I inflicted on him while torturing. He has a lot of scars. Probably a little more psycho too. They usually are after being broken."  
  
In the tension of the situation, I instinctively reached for my gunblade at my side. But I denied my natural intuition. A dozen soldiers would have a shot at me and Katrina before I could slice the sorceress. I noticed Katrina was analyzing the same ordeal. That was a smart move.  
  
" Bring the boy!" she ordered as she turned to walk away.  
  
" What about the girl?" a soldier asked.  
  
" Well, if she was just any girl, I'd have her killed, since I have no need for worthless people. Maybe Odine, that scientist maniac, would love to bargain over her. That should make a pretty penny... Bring her along too, but separate them into different ships. I don't want any trouble. But if one does decide to be an idiot, torture them in any way you please, as long as it doesn't kill either one," she answered.  
  
Katrina jumped to her feet hostilely, but she was restrained by three or four lean soldiers. They hulled her away. We didn't have a chance. I was escorted, by at least, seven soldiers to a ship that waited at the surface. I could have easily taken them down, my training would prove so, but I wondered what would happen if I did. I'm such a coward. How could I get Katrina in this mess? Now she'll end up that lunatic's sadistic experiment. A new toy.   
  
My old home was still burning bright. Fortunately, the smoke would rise into the vents and not suffocate the Shumi. But my home still burned and no one had tried to kill the flames that engulfed it. The moment I glanced back at it, would always haunt my memories. I was cut off from it. It stood like a memorial, reminding me of everything I loved and everything I had ever lost. I was too disturbed right then to mourn.  
  
I was brought aboard the ship and locked in a lower deck. The soldiers took away my gunblade and chained my arms to the wall. They didn't care about my bag so they left in the same room. At least now I know my father's alive and safe. That was the only thing to console me.  
  
At what price though? I had no conception on what the sorceress intended to do. If she was after Sidney, would she use me as bait? Or was it something else?   
  
I have to escape soon. I vowed to Katrina that I'd return to the Garden with her. I would have to honor that promise and return. Hopefully my father will still be there waiting.  



	14. Rinoa's Secret: Fourteen

Disclaimer: Yada yada yada.... FF8 belongs to Squaresoft.  
  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
The cold wind seem to pierce my lungs, as I struggled to breathe. Luckily, the frigid night was coming to an end. If I didn't make it to Esthar by daylight, the desert will begin to boil my skin. Then I'd die a lost man forever.   
  
I staggered closer to the dark city. It wasn't a cruel mirage this time. I could see the shadow of the Garden already. As I crept closer, it looked so alien from how I remembered it. It was much larger and taller, and had adopted the custom design of Esthar's advanced society.  
  
I walked towards it in somewhat awe. My side burned again and before I could brace myself, I tripped and fall to all fours. I started to cough and a little blood had forced it's way out. I groaned and just wished I could die.  
  
" Not here though... not here," I demanded myself to stand up and brushed the sand off my coat. Glancing at the sky, praying the Garden had not changed. I stumbled towards the city.   
  
  
It was a little more than an hour after dawn when I found my way through the city into the Garden's gates.  
  
" State your identification, please!" an armed guard commanded.  
  
" Almasy," I managed to say. I could barely stand.  
  
" Report to General Leonhart for penalty of leaving the Garden's grounds without and against an official written approval," the guard barked.  
  
" What?" I squinted at him, confused. What the hell did that mean?  
  
" Go!" the guard pointed. I decided not to argue. I didn't have the strength. Perhaps later.  
  
I limped through the halls of the open Garden. The only immediate familiar sight was the cool pools of water and the shrubbery that framed the hallways. Since it was early morning, occasionally a drowsy person would wander by.  
  
There were no familiar faces. No signs of welcome. Not even a sign of remembrance.  
  
My only home seemed to repel me. Everything inside these walls was so foreign.  
  
A few children ran past me, giggling.  
  
" Wait for me!" was all I heard before something ran into me.   
  
I flinched in pain, my wounds taking the impact. I grabbed the wall of the trimmed bushes to hold myself up. Then I saw the reason for the collision.  
  
" Forgive me sir!" a ten year old boy apologized at my side. I glanced at him and almost gasped. He had messy brown hair and blue eyes, with a friendly smile. A name popped into my head as soon as I saw his appearance. The more youthful version of the face and name that haunted me for years, minus a scar. Squall.  
  
I felt the instinct to turn hostile when I saw that face, but I was so disoriented.   
  
" Are you okay sir?" the boy frowned at my wounds, " You look hurt."  
  
" Where is Matthew?" I started to feel dizzy.  
  
" Matthew? You mean, the one guy that my dad said was being a pain in the... butt?"  
  
I almost laughed. That would probably be him. I felt a little proud.  
  
" Bryant! Did you run into someone again?" a female voiced exclaimed from behind.   
  
" Sorry mom," the boy lowered his head. I turned my head to look.  
  
" Oh my god..." the blonde woman dropped her glasses when she saw my face.  
  
" Trepe," I mouthed before I collasped on the linoleum floor.  
  
–  
  
" I can't believe it. The old bastard's back," I shifted through the hall towards the infirmary. I was amazed that he came back. I was almost grateful, but the recent passing of my sister, Ellone had complicated my emotions. There was so much on my mind at the moment. My sister's death. Matthew's disappearance. Seifer's return.  
  
" Security checked him in. The guard said he identified himself as Almasy and let him in," Quistis said.  
  
" Why is that man a bast--," Bryant questioned.  
  
" Hush...," Quistis covered his mouth.  
  
" What did he say to you?" I looked to Quistis.  
  
" Nothing. He just passed out right here," she replied.  
  
" Bryant?"  
" I didn't run into him on purpose! I apologized and everything," Bryant crossed his arms.  
  
" No, did he tell you anything? What happened?" his mother probed.  
  
" Well, I was running down the halls after my friends because we wanted to go do a few little pranks... I mean... games. And Derrick said he could throw rocks farther than me and he was wrong because I'm good at throwing stuff. Way better than him, but he bragged to everyone that he could throw a big rock over the Garden security wall and I don't think he could because he's not really good at throwing rocks, though–," Bryant started.  
  
" Can we get to the man now?" I interrupted.   
  
" Okay, I accidently ran to him and he almost fell down, but he grabbed the wall. I think he was really hurt because he shuddered and some of his clothes had dry blood on it. I think it was dry blood anyways. He had stuff all over his face. He looked at me funny. I asked him if he was okay and he asked something about Matthew. So I told him that Matthew was the guy that you said was a pain and then mom yelled. Then he passed out," the boy talked fast.  
  
" Why would he be looking for Matthew now, after so many years?" my wife wondered.  
  
" It didn't stop Matthew from looking for him," I said.  
  
" Of course not. Who said he would be stronger than his father?" Quistis shut her eyes.  
  
I didn't lower my head. I warned the kid not to leave this place, but he wasn't patient enough. He couldn't wait.  
  
Who knew how long it would take before Matthew returns? Alive or dead. Or barely holding on to life as Seifer is.  
  
Perhaps that wasn't a trait from Seifer. It seemed more like Rinoa to me.  
  
—  
  
My eyes opened to a bright prelude. Everything was too luminous to see clearly. Way too effulgent. In simpler terms, I was almost blind. I felt the bandages on my body. My side still burned, but the pain was dwindling to nothing. A dim figure loomed at the end of my cot. I tried to speak, but my throat was too swollen.  
  
" I guess he was right. I should have trusted him," the figure came to my bedside. It held out it's hand and softly touched my cheek. It had the warm touch of a humble girl, but her voice sounded so guilty and remorseful. If the girl was ashamed, then why did a charisma of innocence surround her?  
  
" If you do find him, if he does return, please give him my regards. I'm sorry I hurt you and your family, especially your son. If I had let him go earlier, he may have found you sooner," the figure said, then leaned close to my ear to whisper.  
  
" Tell him I'll always love him and wish him happiness, whatever way he may find it. I will judged and I'm willing to pay any price for my betrayal and deception. I have to do what's right. You understand that, you must."  
  
The figure stood and walked away from my sight, leaving a sorrowful aura.  
  
I drifted away from conscience and into dreamless slumber. My sense of time completely dissolved.   
  
" Seifer..." a hand shook me lightly. Who was that? Let me rest.  
  
" Seifer..." the name started to echo off the walls of the room and into my mind.  
  
" Stop," I mouthed. The echoing grew louder. I knew what this meant.  
  
" Seifer... Seifer,," the voice echoed, " Did you think you'd actually get away from me?"  
  
" Die," I tried to say. I thought the torture was over, but apparently she haven't had enough entertainment. When physical suffering bored her, she would slip into my mind and force old memories to surface.   
  
" Stupid Almasy. So are you happy now? Now that you have your freedom from me? Plus barely your life?" the sorceress's voice taunted me.  
  
" What have you done?" I could speak now. My voice was so calm. I was accustomed to this.  
  
" I don't give charities, you should know that," the sorceress laughed and appeared before me as if it was a dream.  
  
" What was traded for my freedom?" I demanded.  
  
" Please guess," she giggled in amusement.  
  
" You're bluffing, you hag. He's safe in the Garden. There's no way you could get him here," I laughed.  
  
" How ironic since he was in the north. Who was that girl anyway?" she rubbed her neck casually.   
  
" No, he's supposed to be here. Squall promised Rinoa to keep him safe," I insisted.  
  
" He'd be a much better knight for me than you. Especially with Sidney's energy. Why would I need you when I could have something way better," she ignored me.  
  
  
" Why won't you just live me and my family alone? Why the Almasy bloodline?" I needed to know.  
  
" Who says it's just your bloodline? Rinoa was a sorceress. You were a knight. Fits together beautifully, doesn't it? Why did you think Edea never bore a child when she learned she had received Adel's power? Ellone never had a child either and wasn't she a sorceress? Damn, a lot of sorceresses, you might think. But in the end, I promise you, there will be only one, and with Matthew's assistance, it will be like that forever."  
  
" Sick bitch!" I tried to swing out at her but her image diminished before I could reach her.  
  
" No need to play that game, but, there's another game we may play. It's a three player game–"  
  
" Shut up!" I yelled.  
  
" You're getting old Seifer. About 35, right? You won't have a chance."  
  
" I know you're much older. So what chance do you think you have?," I scowled  
  
" Wrong! I'm not even from this time era, baby. I thought you would figure that out over the years that you spent in a cell," she said coldly.  
  
" Time flies when you're tortured nonstop," I replied.  
  
" It's all for the greater good darling. There are mistakes in this time period that must be rectified. Soon I'll need you dead," she waved her hand at me.  
  
" You failed to break me. What makes you think you can kill me?" I challenged.  
  
" I need you alive for a little while longer. Then you'll be free. Until then, we will play a little game. You'll get your chance, when you fight against my new knight. You'll make fine target practice," she snickered.  
  
" I'm not going to play that game. How about another?" I narrowed my eyes at her.  
  
" What will that be?"  
  
" How about a game where there is a knight, who's blade goes right through your side?"  
  
" We'll see, Almasy. Be cautious, perhaps it will be your own blade to go through the knight. I doubt it though," she slipped away from my mind.  
  
I sat up in the cot. I could see better now. Quistis sat in a chair near my bedside. Squall was leaning silently on the wall.  
  
A surge of adrenaline shot through me. I leapt up and grabbed Squall's throat, shoving him up against the wall.  
  
" Seifer! Let him go!" Quistis jumped from her seat.  
  
" I hope she's lying about Matthew leaving the Garden!" I gripped it harder. Squall didn't move, as he glared coldly at me, criticizing my moves. He was expecting this all along.  
  
" Seifer! Matthew left despite Squall's words. Now, calm your ass down before I take you down!" Quistis demanded.  
  
" Thank you Squall. Now he's as good as dead," I released my grip.  
  
" What do you mean? Where did he go?" Quistis asked.  
  
Suddenly, Zell rushed in, breathless. He coughed.  
  
" Katrina's missing!" Zell choked out.  
  
" Where the hell is she?!" Squall abruptly came alive, now concerned.  
  
" I don't know! She must have snuck out!" he panted.  
  
" Maybe she went after Matthew," Quistis realized.  
  
Who was that girl anyway? The sorceress had said earlier.  
  
" The sorceress has her now," I concluded.  
  
" Why would a sorceress be after Katrina?" Zell puzzled.  
  
" She was with my son," I said.  
  
" What sorceress?!" Squall commanded.  
  
" Caitlin," I shrugged.  
  
" That name's familiar...," a young blonde man walked into the room.  
  
" Tyrell, do you know who that is?" Quistis urged him to answer.  
  
" She's a student here, but she's gone now. She went to FH. She was one of Matt's old friends."  
" Why did she go there?" Zell replied.  
  
" Ellone..." Squall gasped.  
  
" Ellone died this morning," Quistis touched his shoulder, awaiting grief.  
  
" Ellone has to pass on her powers," he pushed her hand away. Quistis flinched and stepped away from him.  
  
" She said something from being from a different time era. Maybe they are the same person."  
  
" I'll request some top rank SeeDs and we'll assemble into groups. Elly wasn't sought after for no good reason," Squall instructed.   
  
" I'll go after Matthew," I already made my own plans. Squall only cared because his daughter was involved. I could tell, as far as he was concerned, Matthew was only a dangerous agitator. He would be held responsible for Katrina's disappearance.  
  
" No, I order you to stay here and rest. I doubt you're ready for a battle in your condition," Squall replied.  
  
" Since when do I follow orders? Especially yours?" I resisted.  
  
" You should stay here," he narrowed his eyes.  
  
" I'm not staying while that bitch has my son in her clutches. I spent almost half my life in her prison. I know what she's capable of. You didn't even know she existed until it suddenly affected you," I stared right back, " You're only interested in saving your mutinous spawn."  
  
" You're wrong. I'm going to bring him back too, and if it weren't for your defiant son, my daughter would be safe," Squall said.  
  
" I know where the sorceress is hiding. You go find that girl Caitlin. Find out if she'll receive her powers from Ellone. If it's too late, imprison her," I insisted.  
  
Before Squall could object again, I walked out the room, ignoring the pain of the wounds. 


End file.
